Black Blood
by comade
Summary: Bonnie fut alors confrontée à son reflet, lui renvoyant l'image d'une jeune sorcière ayant abusé de ses pouvoirs. Une jeune sorcière dont le sang était noir.
1. Break down

**_Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, ni les titres des chapitres qui viennent de la chanson "War" de Former Vandal._**

* * *

Haletante, elle avance difficilement, en s'appuyant sur chaque meuble lui passant sous la main. Elle s'arrête devant son évier, et se penche en avant, les deux mains en empoignant fermement les chaque bord. Elle ferme les yeux, tente de reprendre sa respiration.

« Non... » murmure-t-elle, faisant volée quelques mèches tombant devant son visage

Les larmes brouillent sa vue, ses mains se mettent à trembler. La jeune fille lève les yeux, et tombe nez à nez avec son reflet. Du sang étrangement sombre coule de son nez, des cernes sombres s'étendent sous ses yeux, sa peau est pâle, blafarde. Elle est mourante.

Ces quelques secondes de clarté s'évaporent rapidement, et sa tête tourne à nouveau. Son souffle est saccadé, les murs bougent, l'eau ne cesse de couler. Elle n'arrive plus à penser. Alors, elle balaye grossièrement ses larmes d'un revers de main, étalant son maquillage sur ses joues. Elle dénoue sa robe, et retire doucement ses sous-vêtements, prenant appui sur l'armoire à pharmacie, avant de les jeter dans un coin de la pièce. La brune se dirige lentement vers sa baignoire, ayant débordé, et inondée la pièce, avant de s'immerger dedans. Une intense sensation de brûlure s'empare de tout son corps, contrastant avec le froid glacial de la maladie. Elle ferme les yeux, et le rictus douloureux sur son visage disparaît lentement, emporté par la fatigue.

 ** _Flash-back, une demie heure plus tôt..._**

 _« Bonnie ? »_

 _Le groupe entier était regroupé dans le salon du manoir, après avoir finalement vaincu Klaus. Ils venaient juste de rentrer, et la sorcière avait dû retirer le dernier sort de protection qui entourant la demeure avant de les rejoindre._

 _La brune s'était ensuite laissé tomber à côté de Caroline, les yeux à demi-clos. La dopplehanger se répéta alors, voyant que son amie était épuisée, et celle-ci battit des cils, posant finalement son regard sur Elena, comme si elle venait à peine de la remarquer._

 _« … Nous n'aurions pas dû lui demander de faire autant de sort en à peine trois jours... Je crois qu'on la complètement vidée de ses forces. » souffla Caroline_

 _La concernée toussa légèrement, et rectifia la blonde, disant qu'elle devait juste avoir un peu de fièvre. Depuis le retour de Klaus, Bonnie avait dû exécuter plus d'une quinzaine de sorts, requérant une maîtrise de la magie qu'elle venait tout juste d'acquérir. Elle avait montré quelques signes de faiblesse ces deux derniers jours, mais n'avait cessé de contredire ses amis, leur assurant qu'elle devait juste être malade._

 _« Je vais bien, il me faut juste une nuit de repos. » dit Bonnie_

 _Se relevant difficilement, la brune se dirigea jusqu'à la porte, titubant légèrement. Elle laissa derrière elle un long silence gêné, dû au regret qu'éprouvaient ses amies. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment réalisé à quel point ces sorts la fatiguaient. Elles lui en avaient trop demandé._

 _De son côté, Bonnie marchait lentement dans les rues sombres, sourcils froncés. Elle savait tout autant qu'eux qu'elle n'était pas juste malade, mais cela ne servait à rien de les alarmer, elle irait mieux après s'être reposé. Elle était juste inquiète car elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible. Et si cela s'avérait dangereux ? La brune fut alors interrompue dans ses pensées, sentant que du sang coulait de son nez. Son inquiétude s'amplifia alors, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas en train d'utiliser sa magie. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main dessus, elle vit alors que ce sang était noir._

 _« Qu'est-ce que... » balbutia-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Non... C'est impossible... »_

 _Sa respiration s'accéléra, et ses battements de cœurs devinrent incontrôlables, alors que la sorcière se dépêchait de déverrouiller sa porte, tâche difficile à cause de ses mains tremblantes. Des perles salées s'accumulaient au coin de ses yeux, pendant que la brune se précipitait dans ses escaliers. Sa tête lui tournait, et ses jambes étaient faibles, Bonnie s'effondra deux fois avant de réussir à atteindre sa salle de bains. Elle fut alors confrontée à son reflet, qui lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune sorcière ayant abusé de ses pouvoirs. Une jeune sorcière dont le sang était noir._

 ** _Fin du flash-back..._**


	2. There's still poison in our veins

_**Bonsoir! Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente (du retard pour seulement 1.600 mots, pas fameux je sais), mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire avec les cours. J'essayerais de sortir le prochain plus rapidement!**_

 ** _bamonloveforever: merci beaucoup, encore désolé pour l'attente :)_**

 ** _bonne lecture! (je n'ai pas vraiment vérifier les fautes, dites-moi s'il y en a)_**

* * *

« Bonnie ? » appela le brun, fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ta porte est ouverte? »

Damon soupira, tapant son pieds gauche contre le bois du porche. L'entrée était grande ouverte, mais il ne pouvait même pas faire deux pas dans sa stupide demeure. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ses pouvoirs parfois.

Le brun cria à nouveau le nom de la sorcière, s'impatientant. Elle n'allait quand même pas l'ignorer ? Il savait qu'elle était là, il entendait ses battements de cœurs qui étaient d'ailleurs très faibles. C'était en fait pour cela qu'il était venu. Damon s'inquiétait. Au début, il refusait de faire le déplacement jusqu'à chez elle, ne voulant pas avouer que l'état de Judgy l'importait. Heureusement, l'inquiétude d'Elena et Caroline lui avait donné un prétexte pour y aller sans qu'on ne lui pose de questions indiscrètes.

« Judgy, sérieusement, laisse-moi entrer. Blondie et Elena voudraient que je te ramène au manoir, pour qu'elles puissent ''veiller'' sur toi. Ne complique pas la tâche. »

Soudainement un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage, suivit d'un gémissement. Damon fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et appela à nouveau Bonnie. Il reçut un long silence froid comme seule réponse, jusqu'à qu'une voix faible lui murmure d'entrer.

De son côté, Bonnie toussa, avant de soupirer. Elle avait prévu de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, mais en voulant sortir de son bain, elle s'était effondrée, et n'avait pas réussie à se relever. Elle était en serviette, adossée contre son mur, et dans cette position, la brune avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait alors finit par se résigner, et avait laisser le vampire entrer.

« Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Damon, en se précipitant à ses côtés

Question totalement inutile, étant donné qu'il lui suffit de jeter un coup d'œil au sol trempé, et à son expression exténuée pour comprendre qu'elle avait glissé, et ne pouvait même plus se remettre sur ses pieds. Une seule chose ne collait pas au tableau. La deuxième serviette pleine de sang noir posée à ses côtés, qu'elle avait auparavant pressé contre son nez pour en stopper l'écoulement.

S'agenouillant à côté d'elle, le vampire remarqua que sa respiration était bruyante, et la redressa légèrement, une main posée derrière son dos. Il lui lança ensuite un regard intrigué, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui donne une explication, mais celle-ci resta silencieuse, fuyant son regard. Elle détestait avoir besoin d'aide, surtout de la sienne. Cette situation était gênante pour Bonnie.

« Judgy, tu m'explique pourquoi le liquide noir sur cette serviette a la même odeur que du sang ? » demanda Damon, semblant inquiet, avant de continuer « ...Que ton sang ? »

Ignorant le fait qu'il reconnaisse l'odeur de son sang, Bonnie se contenta de répondre que c'était sûrement parce que ça l'était. Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et lui demanda de ne pas jouer à ça avec lui. Il savait tout autant qu'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais bien évidemment, Bonnie étant celle qu'elle était, elle ne voudrait jamais lui en parler.

« Ce n'est rien Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais mourir ? C'est juste un peu de sang noir, j'ai légèrement abusé de ma magie ces derniers temps. » répondit la brune, acerbe

A ce moment-là, Bonnie n'était pas vraiment énervée contre lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait de cette manière, elle était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il paraisse inquiet à son sujet. Pourtant, elle lui parlait froidement, parce que pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Soupirant, Damon finit par lui dire de laisser tomber, et lui dit qu'il était venu pour la ramener au manoir, car Elena et Blondie étaient inquiètes. Ce fut alors au tour de la sorcière de froncer les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller, ils se rendraient compte de quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être assisté Damon, je suis juste légèrement affaiblie. »

« ''Légèrement affaiblie'' ? Vraiment ? » se moqua le brun. « Tu as dû te résoudre à laisser entrer le terrible Damon Salvatore chez toi, car tu n'arrivais même pas à te redresser. »

Bonnie souffla, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant de lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule. Même si l'ambiance venait de se réchauffer, le vampire vit que la brune ne voulait toujours pas bouger. Ayant toujours une main derrière son dos, il passa l'autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva. Celle-ci se mit immédiatement à lui crier des injures, lui ordonnant de la déposer.

« Damon ! Lâche-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je suis en serviette espèce d'idiot ! »

Le vampire soupira, avant de sortir de la pièce, et la déposer dans sa chambre, lui disant de faire vite. Assise au bord de son lit, Bonnie soupira, avant de se relever, attrapant une tenue facile à enfiler. Elle passa une robe, et voulut se diriger jusqu'à la porte, quand elle fut soudainement prise d'une quinte de toux.

La brune toussait violemment, crachotant du sang noir sur les draps blancs de son lit, et respirait bruyamment. Elle entendit alors Damon frapper à la porte, et lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Entre deux quintes, la sorcière tenta de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais celui-ci voulut tout de même entrer. Ne voulant pas qu'il voit son état, Bonnie utilisa sa magie pour claquer la porte.

« Oh non... » souffla-t-elle, yeux écarquillés

C'était un réflexe, elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais elle venait de commettre une erreur. Une douleur intense la percuta brutalement à la poitrine, Bonnie s'effondra, toussant à nouveau. Au même moment, Damon rentra dans la pièce, ayant juste le temps de la rattraper avant que son corps inconscient ne heurte le sol.

* * *

« Damon ? » appela Elena. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Passant devant elle, le concerné déposa le corps de la sorcière sur le canapé, avant de répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Damon soupira, avant de leur expliquer qu'elle allait très mal quand il était arrivé, et qu'elle n'avait plus de force. Elena fronça les sourcils, et lui dit qu'elle partait lui préparer une chambre, aidée par Caroline.

Une fois seul, le vampire se tourna vers son frère, un air sérieux sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas alarmé les filles, alors il avait gardé le silence sur certains faits.

« Je ne leur ai pas tout dit... » commença-t-il. « Il y avait une serviette pleine de sang à côté d'elle quand je l'ai retrouvé. Son sang était noir. »

Stefan fronça les sourcils, posant son regard sur le corps de la sorcière. Ils avaient abusé de ses pouvoirs à ce point... ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle rien dit ? Secouant la tête, le vampire répondit que ce n'était rien, et que ces pertes de sang noir s'atténueraient au bout de quelques jours.

Damon hocha la tête, et garda son regard posé sur son frère quelques secondes avant de sortir de la pièce. Si tout allait bien, pourquoi pouvait-il discerner de l'inquiétude dans son regard ? Il ne savait pas si son frère lui mentait, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Le vampire s'assit sur un fauteuil situé à côté du canapé, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il resta de longues minutes dans cette position, réfléchissant. Devait-il prévenir Elena ? Celle-ci avait le droit à un peu de repos.

« Stefan... ? » souffla une voix à côté de lui

Sans même se tourner dans sa direction, le vampire se contenta de dire qu'il était au courant. La sorcière parut déconcertée pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par soupirer, avant de se mettre en position assise. Il précisa ensuite qu'il était le seul à savoir, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un simple « merci ». Le frère cadet des Salvatore finit par se retourner, et plongea son regard dans celui de la malade.

« Bonnie... » souffla Stefan, un rictus désolé sur le visage

« Je vais mourir... » murmura la brune, avec un léger sourire sur le visage

La sorcière lâcha un léger rire, haussant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle en rire ? Elle se le demandait au moment même. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, et Stefan l'avait compris, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Alors elle souriait, comme si tout allait bien. Malheureusement, face à lui Bonnie ne pouvait pas faire semblant, parce qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu.

« Tout ira bien d'accord ? » lui assura Stefan. « On va trouver une solution. Je te donnerais mon sang une fois par jour, et tu vas arrêter d'utiliser ta magie. Il n'y a aucun risque de transformation vu ce qu'il t'arrive, il t'aidera juste à rester en vie juste assez longtemps pour que ton sang redevienne normal. Tu ne mourras pas Bonnie. »

La concernée se contenta de hocher la tête, se mordant les lèvres. Le vampire comprit alors qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, et soupira.

« Je ne suis pas Damon tu sais. Tu n'as rien à me prouver. » rajouta-t-il alors

« Mais à quoi ça me servirais de pleurer ? »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun, avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il admirait son courage, mais à quoi ça lui servirait de se retenir alors qu'elle côtoyait la mort ?


	3. Still so far away from sane

« Bon-Bon, debout... » chantonna Stefan en rentrant dans sa chambre

Le vampire ouvrit brusquement les rideaux en grand, laissant la lumière entrer dans la pièce, ce qui provoqua les ruminements de la sorcière toujours endormie.

« Raah... » grogna-t-elle. « Il me faut vraiment un verrou. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun, alors qu'il déposait une pochette de sang sur la commode de la sorcière. Cela faisait à peine une semaine environ qu'il l'aidait à se remettre, et ils s'étaient plus rapprocher qu'en deux ans. Il savait à présent qu'elle détestait entendre quelqu'un chantonner pour la réveiller, alors c'était avec joie qu'il le faisait chaque matin.

Malheureusement l'ambiance se détériorait au fur et à mesure de la journée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les nombreuses toux de Bonnie commençaient. Il lui arrivait de cracher du sang, Stefan détestait ça, elle avait l'air encore plus mourante qu'elle l'était déjà. A la fin de la journée, elle tenait à peine debout, mais refusait une deuxième poche de sang, pour ne pas affaiblir Stefan.

« Santé... » souffla la brune avant de boire quelques gorgées de la poche en plastique

Stefan s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, quand il entendit Bonnie se mettre à tousser. Sourcils froncés, il jeta un regard sur elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle ne commençait pas déjà à cracher du sang. Celle-ci secoua la tête, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Le brun plissa légèrement les yeux, comme s'il tentait de lire dans ses pensées, avant de soupirer.

« Tu es une mauvaise menteuse Bonnie, arrête d'essayer... »

Venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, Stefan lui massa doucement le dos. Cela ne servait strictement à rien, mais au moins, elle se sentait soutenue, et moins démunie. Soudainement, un liquide noir vint éclabousser les draps blancs de la malade. Stefan fronça les sourcils, avant de se relever. D'habitude, cela n'arrivait que l'après-midi, lorsque les effets de son sang de vampire commençaient à se dissiper. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, ne faisant qu'empirer.

« Ton sang est toujours aussi sombre... » soupira Stefan. « Attendre ne sert à rien, apparemment tu as vraiment abuser de tes pouvoirs, ta magie ne se régénère pas. »

Bonnie soupira longuement, et s'enterra sous ses couvertures avant de marmonner « Bonnie n'a pas abusé de ses pouvoirs, ses pouvoirs ont abusé d'elle », amusant Stefan. Celui-ci retira la couette de son visage, et posa le dos de sa main sur son front, comme pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre.

Un léger sourire vint illuminer le visage de la brune, alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui du vampire, quand une quinte de toux la reprit. Stefan retira alors sa main, et lui tendit un mouchoir, qui prit rapidement une teinte noire.

* * *

« Tu devrais leur en parler Bonnie... » s'exclama Stefan depuis la cuisine

Tapotant son blaireau dans de la poudre, l'intéressée lâcha un petit rire avant de lui répondre que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elena et Caroline étaient parties voir une amie, et Damon avait disparu, ils pouvaient alors se parler à travers le manoir sans risque.

« Elena va penser que c'est de sa faute, culpabiliser, et vouloir se rattraper en ne m'impliquant plus jamais dans toutes ces histoires de magie. » expliqua Bonnie.

Attrapant un autre produit, la brune se mit une autre crème anti-rougeur, l'appliquant sur ses pommettes. Ensuite, elle se maquilla avec deux autres fond de teints avant de finir par une poudre de soleil. Elle qui détestait se maquiller...

« Il en faut pour cacher ce teint cadavérique... » soupira Bonnie

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te maquiller Bon-Bon, elles pensent que tu as de la fièvre. »

La malade haussa les épaules, et répondit qu'une simple fièvre n'était pas censé nous donner l'air de s'être fait écraser par quelque chose d'aussi gros que l'ego de Damon. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre un étage en-dessous, entraînant Bonnie avec lui.

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle ne lui aurait jamais parler comme ça. Ils se côtoyaient quotidiennement, mais s'adressaient à peine la parole. La seule chose qui les reliait était leur relation avec Elena. Maintenant, elle passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec ses amies. Il la protégeait, et prenait soin d'elle, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

« Stefan ? » l'interpella-t-elle. « … Merci. »

Depuis l'étage d'en-dessous, le vampire souriait. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme pour regarder dans sa direction, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit soudainement entendre à l'étage, suivit de toussotements. Lâchant son livre, Stefan la rejoignit dans la salle de bain avec sa vitesse vampirique. Bonnie était penchée en avant, prenant appuie d'une main sur le rebord du meuble. Tête baissée, elle voyait des gouttes de sang venir tâcher la surface immaculée de l'évier. Le regard du vampire se posa sur sa deuxième main, tremblante, qui tentait de retenir le nectar sombre qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, il lui tendit une serviette.

« C'est de pire en pire... » souffla-t-il, aidant son amie à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire

Bonnie chancelait, et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Une fois assise, sa toux semblait se calmer peu à peu. Stefan s'assit à côté d'elle, la jaugeant d'un regard inquiet. Saisie par une vague de fatigue, la sorcière cala doucement sa tête contre le torse du brun, et ferma les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

La situation lui échappait, Stefan ne pouvait plus garder le secret, il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Lâchant un léger soupire, le vampire attrapa son téléphone, et composa un numéro, glissant distraitement son autre main dans les cheveux de Bonnie. Quelques tonalités résonnèrent à son oreille, avant qu'une voix ne se fasse enfin entendre de l'autre côté du combiné.

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit, enfouit sous ses couvertures. Stefan l'avait sûrement porté jusqu'ici après qu'elle se soit endormie. Se relevant doucement, la brune sentit par la suite un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il lui avait donné son sang, encore une fois. Elle se sentait vraiment mal de l'affaiblir de cette manière, mais ne pouvait faire autrement.

Voulant se lever, la sorcière sortit ses jambes de sous les trois couches de couvertures, et tenta de se mettre debout, mais sentit sa tête tourner. Bonnie ferma les yeux, lâchant un long soupire. C'était insupportable. Elle se sentait sans arrêt faible, chaque mouvement était un supplice, seul le sang de Stefan lui permettait de pouvoir vivre normalement pendant quelques temps. Or, ces moments d'allégresse, où elle se sentait bien, ne duraient pas éternellement, et le poids de la maladie lui pesait sur les épaules. Bonnie risquait de mourir, elle n'avait aucun remède, et pourtant, cela semblait irréel, parce que personne n'était au courant.

« Et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça... » souffla Bennett

Au bout de quelques minutes, son étourdissement se dissipa, et la brune réussit à se lever. En ce moment, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir plus de soixante ans. _J'espère que je vais au moins avoir le droit à une chaise roulante..._ pensa-t-elle, se faisant rire toute seule devant la stupidité de ses réflexions.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Bonnie remarqua Stefan n'était pas venu la réveiller, ce qui était vraiment étrange car il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis deux semaines.

« Ouah, je suis vraiment devenue une assistée en fait... » pensa-t-elle à voix haute, souriante

« Tu parle toute seule maintenant, Bon-Bon? » l'interrompit quelqu'un

Relevant les yeux, la brune remarqua que tout le groupe était regroupé dans la cuisine, excepté Stefan. Elle avait été tellement avec celui-ci ces derniers temps, qu'elle en avait carrément oublié que les autres aussi étaient au manoir.

Damon avait un sourire sarcastique collé au visage, donnant envie à Bonnie de lui collé un anévrisme. _Ah, si seulement..._ se dit-elle. _Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je risque de mourir après avoir abusé de ma magie, et mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir achever Damon..._

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Stefan ? » demanda-t-elle au groupe, ignorant le vampire

Celui fronça les sourcils, faussement vexé, et la regarda venir s'asseoir à leur table. Elle paraissait très faible ces derniers temps, et ça ne venait certainement pas d'une fièvre... Cela l'intriguait.

« Stefan, Stefan, et toujours Stefan... » rigola Elena

« Depuis quand êtes-vous aussi proche ? » l'interrogea Caroline

« Tu essaie de me le piquer ? » s'offusqua la dopplehanger

La descendante de la lignée Bennett lança un regard mauvais aux deux jeunes filles mortes de rire, avant de finalement lever les yeux au ciel. Elles étaient vraiment irrécupérables, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait les changer.

Tout en lui piquant une tartine, la brune lança un regard interrogatif à Damon, qui était occupé à lancer un regard exaspéré à ''Blondie'', qui était toujours en train de rire.

« Stefan est parti hier, il t'a laisser un message. » l'informa le vampire tout en lui tendant un objet

Yeux écarquillés, la sorcière posa son regard sur le téléphone fixe dans sa main. Stefan n'avait quand même pas demander à Damon de lui donner ça ? A tout les coups il l'avait écouter! Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne révèle rien sur son ''problème''.

Hésitante, Bonnie finit quand même par attraper le combiné du bout des doigts, et s'apprêtait à le l'écouter quand elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. _Oh non pas le sang, pas le sang..._ se répéta-t-elle intérieurement, se relevant de sa chaise. La brune sortit de la pièce le plus naturellement possible, toujours en train de tousser, et rejoignit la salle de bain. Elle retira la main qu'elle avait plaqué contre sa bouche, qui était devenue noire, et se pencha vers l'évier. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa toux se calma, mais la sorcière sentit ses jambes faiblir.

« Il me faut du sang... »

Stefan lui avait forcément laisser des poches de sang, il était prévoyant, mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle sache où elles étaient. Bonnie s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, et écouta le message, qui était marqué comme étant ''non ouvert''.

 _ **« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Je serais sûrement de retour dans deux jours. Trois poches de sang t'attendent derrière la boîte en bois dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Fais attention à toi. »**_

La souffrante soupira de soulagement en l'entendant dire qu'il lui avait laisser des réserves. Elle s'en voulait de lui prendre autant de sang, et avait l'impression d'abuser de lui, de la même façon qu'ils avaient abuser de ses pouvoirs. Elle savait ce que ça faisait, de se sentir utiliser, et ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive par sa faute. Malheureusement, trois ou quatre jours auparavant, Bonnie avait déjà refuser son aide, et cela avait été un pur échec. Au bout d'à peine une journée, son rythme cardiaque était devenu affolant. Stefan ne lui avait alors pas laisser le choix, et en avait conclut qu'elle était à présent ''dépendante'' du sang de vampire.

L'armoire contenant les poches se trouvait juste dans cette salle de bain, et la jeune fille n'eut qu'à faire deux pas pour l'atteindre. Malheureusement, ses jambes lui avaient tendu un piège. Parce que sinon, ça aurait été trop simple. Le premier pas fut tout à fait normal, malgré son engourdissement, mais au deuxième, son genoux droit se plia, et Bonnie s'effondra en avant. Dans un tentative désespérée, elle se rattrapa à l'armoire, mais ne fit que l'attirer dans sa chute. Sa tête vint heurter le sol, et son regard se posa sur la flaque de sang qui entourait l'armoire à terre. Deux poches de sang venaient de se percer.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde, et bonne annééée! :D**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

 **Je suis désolée du retard, et je n'ai aucune réelle raison, je n'arrive juste plus à écrire. J'espère que ça va vite me passer, et que j'arriverais à sortir des chapitres plus régulièrement :)**

 **Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu aux commentaires du chapitre précédent en privé, alors... X)**

 **teambonbon972 : Merci :) Il y a encore plus de stefonnie dans ce chapitre! Pour l'instant Stefan n'a pas vraiment de solution, il voulait lui donner son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse d'elle même mais apparemment ça ne suffit pas... (parce que sinon ça aurait été trop facile XD)**

 **bamonloveforever: Merci beaucoup ^^**


	4. Nightmares, but I haven't slept in ages

Assis devant la table de la cuisine, Damon tenait un verre vide dans une de ses mains, l'autre maintenant sa tête. Un air ennuyé sur le visage, il faisait tourner le récipient sur le bois du meuble, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour une fois, ses réflexions n'étaient pas dirigées vers Elena, mais plutôt vers sa petite sorcière, dont l'état l'intriguait. Ces derniers temps, sa peau était blafarde, et de longs cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux brumeux. Stefan leur avait dit qu'elle était juste atteinte d'une fièvre, mais son aîné ne l'avait pas cru. Et après ça, il s'était dit que si son petit-frère avait menti sur ça, pourquoi aurait-il dit la vérité par rapport à l'incident d'il y a quelque temps ? Quand Damon avait reconnu l'odeur de Bonnie dans cette serviette imbibée de sang noir, et que le vampire lui avait répondu que ce n'était rien... Et si c'était en fait de ça que la brune souffrait ?

Damon fronça les sourcils, et se leva, s'apprêtant à aller chercher un téléphone, quand un cri retentit dans le manoir, venant de la salle de bains. Le vampire s'y précipita immédiatement, y arrivant en une demi-seconde, et y découvrit Caroline. Celle-ci avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage, ne lui prêtant pas attention, et s'accroupit brusquement. Le brun la suivit du regard, et ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le corps inanimé de celle qui occupait ses pensées quelques minutes auparavant. Une armoire lui était tombée dessus, couvrant une partie de son corps. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très lourde, et ne devait pas lui avoir brisé d'os. Ce qui inquiéta plutôt Damon fut le mélange d'odeurs qui vint frapper ses sens, provenant du meuble, dont du sang dégoulinait d'une façon morbide, et de l'évier, couvert du liquide noir. Un mélange d'odeurs qu'il reconnut rapidement, le sang d'un vampire, et d'une sorcière.

 _..._

 _Tout paraissait si calme. Elle se sentait bien, étrangement légère. Comme si son sang n'était plus noir, comme s'il avait guéri. Elle cligna des yeux, regardant autour d'elle. Le paysage était brumeux, mais elle reconnut facilement l'entrée du manoir. Elle pivota légèrement, et vit Stefan entrer dans son champ de vision. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il était ailleurs._

 _« Stefan... ? » l'appela doucement la jeune fille_

 _Elle agita sa main devant ses yeux, mais vit qu'il ne réagissait pas. Inquiète, elle tenta à nouveau d'avoir son attention, et finit par mettre ses mains sur ses épaules pour le secouer. Malgré l'agitation autour de lui, le vampire ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. La brune se mit alors à appeler ses amis, cherchant de l'aide._

 _Elle se retourna, faisant face au salon, et chercha du regard une aide quelconque. Puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers un point au sol de la pièce, le même point que Stefan fixait. Un corps inanimé. Le sien._

 _« Qu'est-ce que... » balbutia la sorcière_

 _Le groupe entier était regroupé autour d'elle, y comprit le cadet des Salvatore. Bonnie se détourna alors de la scène qui s'offrait à elle, posant son regard sur Stefan. Ils n'étaient pas réels. Rien de tout ça n'était réel. Mais pourquoi était-elle morte ?_

 _La jeune fille se sentit vaciller, les murs tournaient autour d'elle, elle voulut s'accrocher à Stefan, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Son sang reprenait sa couleur charbon, sa maladie ne la quitterait plus. Elle s'effondra à terre, suffoquant, et rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Le groupe était regroupé autour d'elle. Étendue par terre au milieu du salon, elle avait repris sa place dans la scène. La brune ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler. Elle était bloquée avec ces chuchotements incessants dans sa tête, qui ne cessaient de répéter la même chose._

 _« Il est trop tard. »_

…

« Bonnie ?! Bonnie réveille-toi ! »

Quelqu'un lui secouait les épaules, quelqu'un tentait de la réveiller, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Les yeux fermés, elle se sentait engourdie, ne savait plus où elle était.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! Cette idiote a arrêté de respirer pendant qu'elle dormait ! »

Damon était au téléphone avec Stefan, à l'entrée de la chambre d'invité, quand il s'était rendu compte que la respiration de la sorcière s'était stoppée. S'arrachant le poignet, il posa son téléphone, et lui fit boire son sang. Au bout de quelques secondes, un souffle s'échappa des lèvres de Bonnie, et son pouls reprit un rythme normal. Lâchant un léger soupir soulagé, l'aîné des Salvatore reprit le combiné.

« C'est bon, je lui ai donné mon sang, elle respire à nouveau. » expliqua-t-il. « Maintenant, Stefan, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive. »

Un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné. Stefan préférait que ce soit la principale concernée qui lui raconte, il aurait l'impression de la trahir dans le cas contraire. Malheureusement, son frère n'accepterait jamais de l'aider s'il ne savait pas la vérité. Le vampire finit alors par expliquer à son frère que Bonnie était un peu malade, et qu'il fallait qu'il lui donne son sang jusqu'à qu'il revienne, mentant. Damon apprendrait le reste de la bouche de la principale concernée. Stefan ajouta ensuite qu'il lui en fallait au moins une par jour, sans expliquer ce qu'il arriverait dans le cas contraire.

Il se souvenait très bien du tout début, à peine deux jours après qu'il ait découvert qu'elle était malade. Elle avait refusé de prendre son sang, ne voulant pas abuser de lui, et détestant le faire. Le soir, elle avait perdu connaissance. Son cœur avait arrêté de battre une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Irrité, Damon raccrocha sans même lui dire au revoir. Son frère lui avait caché l'état de Bonnie, alors qu'il aurait pu les aider. Il détestait être mis à l'écart, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de sa petite sorcière ? Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, quand il entendit des toussotements venant de derrière lui.

« Damon.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A part te sauver la vie ? Pas grand chose... » soupira-t-il en se retournant

Bonnie voulut bâiller, mais se retint, gênée par la présence de Damon. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'osait même pas parler. Elle se releva légèrement sur ses coudes, et se contenta de le regarder, espérant qu'il parte. Elle allait avoir du mal à se lever, et ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à la scène, qui serait ridicule. La brune le vit se pincer l'arrête du nez, avant de finir par parler à nouveau.

« Je te ramènerai deux poches de sang ce soir. » se contenta-t-il de dire

« Pas la peine, je ne boirai pas ton sang. » affirma-t-elle

Sa voix avait été ferme, tranchante, malgré sa gorge sèche. Damon se retourna soudainement, la foudroyant du regard.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? » siffla-t-il. « Bon, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber... Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais te regretter. »

Le sourire arrogant qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du vampire se fana rapidement, quand il vit Bonne détourner le regard, silencieuse. Il avait été trop loin... Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à ajouter autre chose, quand elle le coupa, lui demandant de sortir. Damon se contenta d'obéir, ne voulant pas s'enfoncer encore plus, et venait tout juste de se retourner quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos, suivit de toussotements.

Le frère aîné des Salvatore fit volte-face, et vit que la brune avait disparu. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné, avant d'entendre les faibles battements de cœur de Bonnie venant de derrière le lit. Elle avait glissé en tentant de se lever...

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il, ayant retrouvé son sourire arrogant

« Non, tout va bien... » répondit-elle

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et la rejoignit en moins d'une seconde avec sa vitesse vampirique. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre derrière son dos, la soulevant aisément.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes quand je te porte Bon-Bon... »

Le vampire contourna le lit, et la reposa doucement sur ses pieds, gardant un bras derrière son dos pour la maintenir au cas où ses jambes la lâcheraient à nouveau. La sorcière repoussa son aide, et fit quelques pas hésitants.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Damon souffla, agacé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait de lui proposer son aide, alors qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle était toujours aussi froide, comme si rien n'avait changé. Le brun serra les poings, et sortit de la pièce.

La sorcière garda son regard posé sur la porte quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle regrettait un peu de lui avoir répondu comme ça. Après tout, il était énervant, mais avait voulu l'aider. Elle ferait des efforts la prochaine fois...

« … Merci. » souffla finalement Bonnie, le pensant trop loin pour l'entendre

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Damon alors qu'il se stoppait, au milieu du couloir. Il ne se retourna pas, et au bout de quelques secondes, reprit sa marche. Retourner là-bas n'aurait servit à rien, il en avait assez entendu.

* * *

 _« Que viens-tu faire ici, Stefan ? »_

 _La vieille dame se déplaça, l'invitant à entrer avant même qu'il lui ait répondu. Elle l'emmena jusqu'au salon, et ils s'assirent sur de vieux fauteuils. Le vampire refusa poliment un café, et lui expliqua la raison de sa venue._

 _« Encore de la magie ? Stefan il va falloir apprendre à venir voir ta vieille amie sans pour autant la prendre pour une encyclopédie. » rigola-t-elle. « Quel est le problème ? »_

 _Stefan émit un petit rire gêné. Elle avait raison, la dernière fois qu'il était venu la voir était encore à propos de Bonnie, elle allait finir par croire qu'il se servait d'elle._

 _« Excuse-moi Ava, je viendrai plus souvent à partir de maintenant. » sourit-il, avant de continuer. « Bonnie va très mal. Elle a trop utilisé sa magie, et son sang est devenu noir. »_

 _Ava resta ébahie devant cette nouvelle. Hésitante, elle lui demanda depuis quand ces symptômes étaient apparus. Lorsque Stefan lui avoua que cela datait de presque un mois, elle fronça les sourcils, et se leva._

 _« Pauvre enfant... » répétait-elle incessamment_

 _Inquiet, le cadet des Salvatore se leva à son tour, et attrapa doucement Ava par les épaules, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui, et son désemparement fut remplacé par un rictus sérieux._

 _« Cela ne sert à rien de lui donner ton sang Stefan. Tu ne la guéris pas, tu ne fais que la maintenir en vie. Son sang est noir depuis trop longtemps, rien ne pourra la sauver. Alors abrège ses souffrances. » dit-elle. « Il est trop tard. »_

* * *

Traversant les couloirs du manoir, Damon s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre de Bonnie, quand il la trouva assise sur le canapé du salon, regardant une série. Elle était assise en tailleur, devant un ordinateur posé sur la table basse du salon.

Le vampire entra dans la pièce, attirant son attention, et posa une poche de sang juste à côté de l'écran. Bonnie garda son regard posé sur lui quelques secondes, et lui lâcha un rapide ''merci'' avant de retourner à sa série.

« Toujours pas couchée ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

Celle-ci se contenta de secouer la tête, trop absorbée par l'épisode en cours. Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, et n'ayant rien à faire d'autre, commença à regarder avec elle. Il venait juste d'arriver, mais la scène n'était pas compliquée à comprendre. Deux personnes se disputaient à propos de la sanction d'un criminel.

« ''Princesse'' ? C'est vraiment ridicule comme surnom. » s'exclama Bonnie, tout en éclatant de rire

Damon détourna les yeux de la scène pour poser son regard sur la sorcière, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait vu rire comme ça. Quelques toussotements suivirent cet éclat de rire, et le vampire posa une main contre son dos, traçant des cercles invisibles.

« Ne t'étouffe pas, _princesse_. » sourit-il, insistant sur le dernier mot

La concernée tourna la tête vers lui, prit une expression sérieuse, et dit « Damon, non. », mais ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire, vite rejoint par son interlocuteur.

« Quittes à choisir, je préfère Judgy tu sais. » répliqua-t-elle, amusée. « Ou alors je vais t'appeler... »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, alors que Bonnie levait les yeux, pensive. Amusé, Damon lui demanda « Tu vas m'appeler...? », souriant de toutes ses dents. Au final, ne trouvant rien à répondre, la sorcière se contenta de lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule, et tenta de se concentrer sur sa série à nouveau. Le décor avait changé, elle avait raté deux ou trois scènes par sa faute.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais m'appeler beau brun, Apollon, ou même... » commença-t-il à énumérer

« Ou crétin, ça te va bien. » le coupa-t-elle. « Maintenant arrête, j'essaie de regarder ma série. »

L'aîné des frères Salvatore ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire autre chose, quand Bonnie leva le bras pour lui mettre un coup. Il la stoppa, attrapant son bras d'une main, et l'attira contre son torse. Bonnie fronça les sourcils, et voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand il la coupa à son tour.

« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se taise ? » dit-il d'un ton narquois. « Détends-toi princesse. »

La brune grimaça à l'entente de son surnom, mais obéis, fatiguée de débattre avec lui. Ces deux jours sans Stefan promettaient d'être longs...

* * *

 ** _bamonloveforever: Effectivement, je ne suis pas très sympa avec Bonnie, mais même si son état stagne, elle ne va pas trop mal dans ce chapitre -pour une fois-. J'ai toujours adoré l'amitié Stefonnie, alors oui, Stefan ne va pas la lâcher. Pour l'instant Ava n'est d'aucune aide désolée xD. Merci pour ton commentaire!_**

 _ **teambonbon972: Merci, et bonne année à toi aussi! Et c'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard... -j'aihonte-. Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant, je pensais l'avoir fait par messages privés :/. C'est comme ça que je vois l'amitié Stefonnie (Stefan qui la voit comme sa petite sœur), si il ne meurt pas d'ici-là c'est comme ça que sera leur amitié à la fin je pense. (j'essaie de vous faire peur... ça marche?) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en lisant ta phrase "hâte de connaitre qui va arriver 1er..." je les ai imaginé en train de faire une course... La fatigue sûrement... En tout cas oui, Damon a gagné xD. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire!**_

 _(est-ce que quelqu'un reconnaîtra la série que Bonnie regarde à la fin?) (1 cookie pour celui qui trouve)_

 _(si tout se passe bien, le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais prévu d'écrire beaucoup de choses, mais je ne veux pas faire des tonnes de chapitres qui ne feraient que 2,000 mots.)_


	5. Save me, I think I'm losing my mind

**_Bonsoir! Merci à bamonloveforever, Aglae Smoak, Lilili, loukarin, Bamon14, Kira, et ZaynGirl's pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ils me font toujours super plaisir, et c'est toujours sympa d'avoir un retour! La série était effectivement The100 comme certains l'ont deviné. (une série vraiment géniale en passant)_**

 ** _Désolée pour ce retard (comme d'habitude..), mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à écrire avec les cours, etc... (et puis aussi le manque d'inspiration, comme d'habitude). Mais vu que je suis en vacance, j'espère pouvoir sortir la suite plus vite!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _Pauvre enfant._ Stefan tapait son volant du bout des doigts, l'air absent. _Tu ne la guéris pas._ Il conduisait jusqu'à Mystic Falls depuis quelques heures. Quelques heures à se remémorer ce qu'Ava lui avait dit. _Il est trop tard._

Un bruit de klaxon le sortit de ses pensées, et le vampire releva les yeux. Le feu était passé au vert. Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, et vit le panneau de Mystic Falls apparaître au bord de la route. Il tenta alors de se sortir cette conversation de la tête, et prit un air serein. Stefan mit un masque, couvrant son inquiétude. _Il reste peut-être une solution._

* * *

« Retire ça tout de suite, ou je te fais bouffer mon coussin ! » s'écria Bonnie

La brune venait de se relever, et appuyée sur ses deux genoux, elle faisait face à celui qui était assis à côté d'elle. Il soupira d'exaspération, et détourna son attention de l'écran pour poser son regard sur elle. Leurs soirées séries ne se passaient jamais calmement.

« Tu menaces la mauvaise personne Bon-Bon, je te rappelle que... » commença-t-il avant de se faire couper

« Oui oui, je sais, tu pourrais me tuer. Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement peur. » surjoua la sorcière. « Un tas de trucs pourrait me tuer, Damon, ça ne te rend pas plus menaçant qu'un chaton à mes yeux. »

Le frère aîné des Salvatore eut du mal à retenir son rire, en entendant la remarque de son amie. « Un chaton ? Vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-il entre deux respirations. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Bonnie, qui ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur l'écran. Le décor avait changé, elle venait de rater quelques scènes.

« Je ne comprends plus rien à cette série depuis que je la regarde avec toi... » soupira-t-elle

« Je rends tes soirées bien plus intéressantes, princesse. » déclara Damon d'une voix malicieuse

Le vampire vit Bonnie grimacer à l'entente de ce surnom, comme deux jours auparavant. Depuis leur première soirée passée ensemble, il n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler comme ça, malgré les disputes qui s'en suivaient la plupart du temps. Cela faisait trois jours que Stefan était parti, trois soirées passées à regarder la même série, installés confortablement dans le canapé du salon.

« Oh non, ne recommence pas pitié... » gémit Bonnie en se laissant retomber en arrière

« Tu me supplies maintenant ? » demanda Damon en haussant un sourcil. « Il m'en faudra bien plus pour que j'arrête. »

La brune releva le regard pour croiser le sien, amusée. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, avant de finir par retourner à leur film à l'entente d'un hurlement de l'un des personnages. Bonnie attrapa le coussin avec lequel elle avait menacé Damon quelques minutes plus tôt, et le serra contre sa poitrine, en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du vampire.

Tout redevint calme pendant une dizaine de minutes, et la brune était sur le point de s'endormir, trop épuisée pour suivre la série, quand elle fut prise par une quinte de toux. Damon lui tendit immédiatement un mouchoir, habitué.

« J'espère que Stefan rentrera vite. Ce truc est en train de te tuer ou quoi ? » s'exaspéra le brun

 _Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point..._ songea Bonnie. Quand sa toux se stoppa enfin, le silence retomba dans la pièce, comblé par la légère musique du générique de fin passant à l'écran. Ils avaient à peine suivi la fin de l'épisode. Soupirant, Damon annonça qu'il était tard, et se leva pour aller se coucher. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais se tourna vers Bonnie, un sourcil haussé

« Tu viens ? »

La brune hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Damon sortit de la pièce, la laissant finalement seule, et elle prit une profonde inspiration. _Il est temps de bouger..._ pensa-t-elle, avant de lâcher un soupir.

* * *

Stefan arriva au manoir aux alentours de onze heures, après avoir conduit toute la journée. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et il pensait que tout le monde était couché, mais en entrant dans le hall, il remarqua qu'une faible lumière était toujours allumée dans le salon.

« … Bonnie ? »

Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Elle releva rapidement la tête à l'entente de sa voix. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue du brun, et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué. Stefan ne put s'empêcher de faire de même en voyant sa réaction, et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Épuisé par ses longues heures passées en voiture, il se laissa tombé à côté d'elle.

« Alors, comment s'est passée ta petite excursion ? »

Stefan soupira, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il ne voulait pas en parler, du moins, pas tout de suite. La conversation qu'il avait eut avec Ava lui était restée en tête toute la journée, et maintenant, il fallait qu'il explique la situation à la principale concernée.

Il croisa le regard de Bonnie, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Ses prunelles scintillaient, elle espérait qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien. Alors il évita le sujet, en lui répétant ce que lui avait expliqué Ava. La magie qu'elle utilisait chaque jour relâchait une sorte de toxine, qui donnait d'ailleurs une couleur sombre au sang, et qui disparaissait au bout de quelques jours seulement. Or lorsque cette substance s'accumulait, elle ne pouvait se dissiper, et détruisait le malade de l'intérieur. C'était ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Et elle t'a dit comment en guérir ? »

Avait-elle au moins écouter son explication ? Stefan lâcha un léger rire à la vue de son amie. Elle ressemblait à un enfant attendant son cadeau à Noël. Malheureusement, la situation était sérieuse, et son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Stefan passa une main sur son visage dans un geste lasse, et se pencha en avant, les avant-bras reposés sur ses genoux.

« Te donner mon sang ne sert à rien... » commença-t-il, observant sa réaction d'un œil craintif. « Tu ne peux pas guérir seule. Comme tu as dû le deviner, tu as trop de toxine dans le sang. »

Bonnie se contenta de hocher la tête, le fixant toujours. Elle avait l'air de boire ses paroles, et attendait qu'il lui dise la solution.

« Et... ? » s'impatienta la brune. « Il y a un remède, non ? Un moyen de guérir ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Stefan évitait le regard de la sorcière, pensif. La brune baissa les yeux, et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le canapé. Bien évidemment qu'il n'allait rien trouver, à quoi elle pensait ? Qu'il allait partir trois, quatre jours et revenir avec une potion magique au goût banane qui aurait redonné une couleur normale à son sang en deux minutes ?

« Elle a parlé d'une pierre. » déclara soudainement le vampire. « … Mais je ne voudrais pas te donner trop d'espoir Bonnie. Même si on la trouve, ce qui est déjà peu probable, son pouvoir n'a jamais été confirmé. »

Il vit alors ses yeux s'illuminer à nouveau, alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui, mais elle tenta de contenir la joie qui naissait en elle. Le pouvoir de la pierre n'était qu'une hypothèse, elle ne pouvait pas se donner trop d'espoir.

« Je n'ai aucune information sur cette pierre, mais Ava m'a dit qu'elle était mentionnée dans de nombreux livres. Je vais essayer de rassembler des informations. » poursuivit-il

Le vampire marqua une courte pause, et posa son regard sur elle, avant de pousser un long soupire.

« Bonnie... » grommela le brun. « Retire tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, je t'ai dit que rien n'était sûre ! »

Celle-ci se contenait difficilement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait sûrement dû faire ses recherches avant de lui en parler. Et si il ne trouvait rien ? Il ne voulait pas revenir vers elle pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune solution. De toute façon, que la pierre existe ou non, il était sûr d'une chose. Bonnie devait parler à Elena et Caroline. Elles méritaient de savoir.

« Demain, il faudra que tu expliques tout aux filles. » ordonna-t-il, d'une voix assez douce pour ne pas paraître trop dur

Il se leva, et déposa un baiser sur son front, alors que la concernée avait les yeux écarquillés, suite à sa déclaration. Ses traits se détendirent la seconde d'après, lorsqu'elle pensa que finalement, elle lui devait bien ça.

Stefan était en train de sortir de la pièce, quand elle l'interpella. Grimaçant, la sorcière lui expliqua qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait oublié de demander une poche de sang à Damon, et qu'elle se sentait faible. Sans même lui poser de question, il revint sur ses pas, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois déposée sur son lit, il disparut, et réapparut quelques secondes plus tôt, pour déposer une poche de sang sur sa table de chevet.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans moi. » s'amusa-t-il

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas non plus... Merci. » souffla Bonnie, le regardant sortir de la pièce. Elle attrapa la poche de sang, et en but la moitié, avant de la déposer à côté d'une autre vide, qui datait du matin.

* * *

Dès son réveil, Bonnie comprit que sa journée allait être compliquée, quand elle déposa son regard sur un papier déposé à côté de sa poche de sang habituelle. N'ayant pas encore repris ses forces, c'est d'une main tremblante que la sorcière attrapa la note. L'écriture soignée de Stefan y résidait.

« Je suis parti chercher des informations, n'oublie pas de tout raconter aux filles. » lut-elle à haute voix, la bouche pâteuse, avant de gémir. « Comme si j'allais oublier... »

S'asseyant au bord de son lit, Bonnie attrapa la poche de la veille, et se força à boire ce qu'il en restait. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, et elle dut se stopper quelques secondes, prenant de longues inspirations, pour ne pas tout recracher. C'était ignoble. Le goût, la couleur, rien que de savoir ce que c'était, tout la dégoûtait, mais elle était obligée d'en boire dès le matin, si elle voulait pouvoir se lever.

En jetant la poche vide, Bonnie remarqua que Stefan en avait mis une nouvelle, mais décida de ne pas y toucher. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de reprendre rien qu'une gorgée de ça. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais dit à Stefan à quel point ça la rendait malade, elle était bien trop reconnaissante de ce qu'il faisait. Il puisait dans son énergie pour l'aider, tous les jours, sans rien demander en retour. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour ça.

Lorsque la brune arriva dans la cuisine, Elena et Caroline étaient déjà assises à table, en plein repas. Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, et remarqua alors qu'il était déjà midi. D'habitude, elle était matinale, comme ses amies, mais à cause de ses soirées avec Damon, elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever à des heures plus tardives.

Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent la brune dès qu'elle s'assit à leur table, et ne tardèrent pas à lui demander si elle allait mieux. Bonnie se contenta de hocher la tête, souriant, et elles reprirent alors leur conversation. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été toutes les trois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié que Stefan n'était pas le seul à se préoccuper de son état. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû les mettre à l'écart, même si c'était pour ne pas les faire culpabiliser...

« Les filles... Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. »

« J'en étais sûre, tu nous cachais quelque chose ! » se réjouit Caroline

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux, la bouche béante. Caroline était au courant ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle serait venue lui en parler... La brune devint encore plus confuse lorsque la blonde tendit la main vers la brune assise à sa droite, avant de lui exiger « Elena, mon argent. ».

« Attends, elle n'a encore rien dit ! » rétorqua la concernée

« Tu ne fais que retarder ta défaite. » déclara la blonde. « Bonnie... Ton annonce ne concernerait-elle pas Stefan ? »

« Bonnie, dis lui que vous ne sortez pas ensemble. » la supplia le double de Katherine, grimaçant

Celle-ci faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive après avoir entendu son amie. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et lança un regard inquiet aux deux autres, comme pour savoir si elles rigolaient. Malheureusement, elles étaient totalement sérieuses, et des images d'elle et Stefan ne tardèrent pas à envahir ses pensées. Ses joues prirent quelques couleurs, alors qu'elle secouait vivement la tête.

« Je... Mais non, bien sûr que non ! » nia vivement la métisse. « Stefan et moi sommes amis, rien de plus. »

« Pourtant, vous avez été très proche ces derniers temps, tu passes tes journées avec lui, on ne te voit presque plus. » insista Caroline. « Et depuis que tu as attrapé ta fièvre, il fait très attention à toi. »

Une pointe de culpabilité traversa Bonnie. Bon, elle les avait **beaucoup** mis à l'écart. Elle avait passé ces dernières semaines avec les frères Salvatore, et espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir blessé ses amies. Après tout, Caroline avait raison. Depuis qu'elle avait cette « maladie », Bonnie n'avait passé presque aucun après-midi avec elles. Il était temps d'arranger les choses.

« C'est justement de ça que je voudrais vous parler... » hésita Bonnie. « Ce n'est pas une fièvre. »

« C'est quoi ? Une grippe ? » l'interrompit Caroline, parlant la bouche pleine, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude d'Elena

« Oui, tout à fait, je suis venue vous annoncer d'un ton dramatique qu'en fait, je n'avais pas de la fièvre, mais une terrible grippe. » railla Bonnie, levant les yeux au ciel

« Mon dieu du sarcasme, Damon a déteint sur toi. »

Bonnie déglutit, réalisant que son amie avait raison. Il fallait aussi qu'ils arrêtent leurs soirées séries, ou sinon elle commencerait bientôt à faire des allusions sexuelles de mauvais goût. _Bon, reconcentre toi Bonnie, tu n'es pas venue leur parler de l'influence que Damon commence malheureusement à avoir sur toi..._ se dit-elle.

« J'ai un problème. » expliqua maladroitement Bonnie. « J'ai trop utilisé mes pouvoirs, et maintenant mon sang est noir. Je suis très affaiblie, et Stefan me donne son sang pour me redonner des forces. »

Les sourires qu'arboraient Elena et Caroline s'effacèrent immédiatement, remplacés par une expression grave. Sourcils froncés, elles paraissaient extrêmement inquiètes, et un silence pesant s'installa à leur table. L'atmosphère s'était assombrie, et leur discussion légère semblait bien loin.

« Ton sang est noir ? » balbutia Elena, effarée

La sorcière resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de se résigner à tout leur raconter. Elle leur expliqua la fatigue qu'elle avait ressentit le tout premier soir, après qu'ils aient vaincu Klaus, le moment où elle avait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, et l'aide que Stefan lui avait apportée. Elle dut leur parler des poches de sang, et des recherches, avant de finir par expliquer ce qui avait causé sa maladie, la toxine... Tout au long de son récit, le choc sur les visages de ses amies se dissipèrent petit à petit, pour laisser place à de la culpabilité. Exactement ce que Bonnie craignait.

« Et... Est-ce que c'est grave ? » hésita Caroline. « Enfin, je veux dire... »

« Non. » la coupa Bonnie, comprenant son intention. « Je suis juste affaiblie. »

Il valait sûrement mieux qu'elle ne leur dise pas toute de suite toute la vérité, au vu des têtes qu'elles avaient fait quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle était affaiblie. Si elles paraissaient si inquiètes à l'idée que Bonnie ait le sang noir, comment réagiraient-elles en apprenant qu'elle risquait de mourir ?

De toute façon, leur dire ne servirait à rien, et ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Bonnie n'allait pas mourir, elle s'en sortirait, alors leur cacher son réel état n'était pas si grave.

Un silence gênant s'installa par la suite entre elles. Caroline évitait son regard, et Elena restait silencieuse, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Elles se sentaient terriblement mal. Bonnie était malade, et elles y avaient contribué. Elles ne cessaient de lui demander de l'aide, sans jamais penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Bonnie baissa les yeux, regrettant déjà de leur avoir dit. Est-ce que leurs moments passés ensemble ressembleraient à ça, maintenant ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tué leur bonne humeur.

« Tu as toujours eu cette manie de garder tes problèmes pour toi. » lâcha Elena, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres

La doppleganger posa sa main par-dessus celle de sa meilleure amie, sur le bord de la table, et se retourna vers Caroline, tentant de reprendre leur conversation de départ malgré la gêne qui venait de s'installer entre elles. La brune n'avait pas vraiment envie de reprendre une conversation normale, elle voulait en savoir plus sur la maladie, s'excuser, ou juste rester silencieuse, mais il fallait agir normalement. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Bonnie qu'elles allaient se mettre à agir différemment après ses aveux.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Stefan demanda à Bonnie de le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque, ayant apparemment trouvé quelques informations pouvant les aider. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua une pile de bouquins disposée sur la table devant laquelle Stefan était assis. Il avait dû se lever très tôt.

« J'ai réussi à réunir des informations sur cette pierre, mais elles ne suffiront pas. Quelques légendes racontent que cette pierre se trouve sous terre, je n'ai pas compris ce que ça signifiait. J'ai aussi contacté un homme ayant écrit sur le sujet, et il m'a parlé d'une ville en Irlande... » expliqua-t-il dès qu'elle fut assise

« En Irlande ? En combien de temps pourrait-on y être ? » l'interrogea Bonnie, interpellée

« Je ne sais pas, en environ huit heures de vol je dirais... »

« C'est impossible. On n'y arrivera pas, il faudrait que je boive une poche de sang en plein vol, avec la sécurité qu'i passer c'est impossible... »

« Tu n'aurais pas besoin de reprendre une poche, normalement tu tiens une journée entière avec une seule dose. » la contredit Stefan

Elle s'interrompit alors, bouche ouverte, comme sur le point d'avouer quelque chose, avant de baisser les yeux, et de se réinstaller dans sa chaise, dans laquelle elle s'était légèrement avancée. Stefan fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne dit rien.

« Il faudrait que je retourne voir Ava. » finit par conclure Stefan, avant de préciser. « La connaissance que j'ai été voir hier. Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Elle m'a dit ne pas en savoir la localisation, mais elle pourra sûrement m'éclairer au sujet de cette légende disant qu'elle est sous-terre. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé quand tu y étais déjà ? » s'étonna la sorcière

« Je ne pensais pas partir à sa recherche, mais quand je lui ai posé la question par simple curiosité, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'en savait pas assez. »

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête, pensive. Alors que Stefan commençait à réunir les livres lui ayant servi pour les amener lors du voyage, Bonnie l'interrompit, lui demandant si, à son avis, ils devaient en parler aux autres. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, lui répondant que sachant qu'ils connaissaient maintenant la vérité, partir avec eux ne serait pas un problème.

« Je préférerais quand même qu'on parte seuls... Je ne veux pas les mettre dans cette histoire, ni passer une semaine à leur mettre mon problème devant le nez. Elles culpabilisent déjà assez, mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter. »

« Comme tu veux. » se contenta de répondre le cadet des frères Salvatore. Il prit ensuite la pile de livres dans ses bras, et demanda à Bonnie si elle pouvait l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, où se trouvait son ordinateur, pour l'aider à préparer le voyage. Il fallait mettre les informations sur papier, pour mieux s'y retrouver, commander les billets, et préparer des poches de sang ainsi qu'un itinéraire. La sorcière accepta, et le suivi, tout en se disant que la soirée allait être très longue.

* * *

« Bonnie, tu viens ? »

La brune hocha la tête, faisant semblant d'être occupée à amasser une pile de papier s'étant légèrement éparpillée sur le bureau. N'y voyant que du feu, Stefan sortit de la pièce, rejoignant le reste du groupe qui était réuni dans le salon, laissant enfin la sorcière seule.

Bonnie resta silencieuse, gardant son regard posé sur le bureau. Elle inspira longuement, et posa ses mains à plat sur le bois du meuble. Doucement, elle se releva de sa chaise. Ses bras tremblaient, comme si elle y mettait beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'en aurait habituellement fallu. Une fois debout, la brune s'en écarta, mais vacilla, et dû se rattraper à la chaise. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, s'interdisant de pleurer. Elle n'était pas faible, elle ne pleurerait pas. Lentement, Bonnie lâcha la chaise, et fit un pas en avant. Lorsque son pied toucha le sol, son genou céda, et elle s'effondra sur le parquet froid.

Assise par terre, la brune serra les poings, laissant une larme de rage couler le long de sa joue. Une autre respiration se fit alors entendre dans la pièce, juste avant qu'elle n'aperçoive quelqu'un s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il prononça son prénom d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Et ça l'énerva encore plus.

« Je n'arrive plus à marcher... Une poche de sang ne suffit plus. » souffla-t-elle

Sa voix cassée partit dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase, et Bonnie ferma brusquement la bouche, interdite. Stefan lui tendit la main, lui proposant son aide, mais elle le repoussa brutalement.

« Vas-t'en, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Bonnie... » commença Stefan

« Vas-t'en ! » s'écria-t-elle, cette fois plus fort, avant de se radoucir. « Je vais bien. »

C'était invivable, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Se lever chaque matin, et devoir boire une poche entière de sang rien que pour faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne vivait plus comme avant, elle était sans cesse épuisée, et plus le temps passait, plus sa dépendance envers le sang de vampire était forte. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre de cette manière. Elle ne voulait plus d'aucune aide.

« Bonnie, ça ne sert à rien de refuser mon aide. » répondit le vampire, posant une main sur son dos

La brune repoussa ce toucher d'un mouvement d'épaule, silencieuse. Elle gardait son regard posé sur le sol, ne voulant pas le confronter directement dans un moment pareil. Elle devait se débrouiller seule. Elle voulait juste se lever, ce n'était rien, non ? Se lever, c'était quelque chose que l'on apprenait dès l'enfance, et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle n'en était même plus capable. Si elle ne se mettait pas sur ses pieds, maintenant, elle ne valait pas mieux qu'un nourrisson.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai jamais été celle qui a besoin d'être sauvée, et je ne compte pas le devenir. » dit-elle

« Si tu veux, on peut partir dès demain. » proposa le vampire

« Bien. » Elle plaqua ses poings contre le sol froid, s'appuyant dessus. « Je suis restée trop longtemps assise à ne rien faire. » Tremblante, elle se releva lentement, mettant toute sa force dans ses jambes.

« Je ne compte pas vivre une seconde de plus comme ça. » murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas irrégulier

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Stefan et Bonnie descendirent les escaliers, sacs de voyages sur les épaules. Ils s'étaient levés très tôt, pour ne croiser personne dans le manoir pendant qu'ils se préparaient à partir. Pour une fois, ils étaient très organisés.

La brune attrapa ses clefs, et s'apprêtait à sortir dehors quand Stefan se mit devant elle. Elle se stoppa, et posa son regard sur lui. Il avait une expression sérieuse, et soupira, avant de dire :

« Écoute Bonnie, je sais que tu veux rester optimiste, mais il faut que tu garde en tête que cette pierre n'est qu'une légende. Je ne veux pas que tu places trop d'espoir en elle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, pas trop d'espoir, j'ai compris. » répéta-t-elle, sourcils haussés

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture, Stefan lui emboîtant le pas, quand elle s'arrêta à nouveau brusquement. Ne faisant pas attention à elle, le vampire lui rentra dedans, et releva la tête, surpris. Elena et Caroline étaient adossées à la voiture, les regardant avec un sourire en coin.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de cachotteries ? » s'exclama Caroline

« On a compris que vous maniganciez encore quelque chose, donc on a lut vos notes. » rajouta la doppleganger. « Ne croyez pas qu'on va vous laisser partir seuls chercher cette pierre. »

Sans même protester, Stefan détourna Bonnie, et rejoignit la voiture, se contentant de hausser les épaules. La brune restée derrière se dépêcha de le rattraper, et se pencha vers lui, tentant de gagner un peu d'intimités alors que ses deux amies étaient à quelques mètres à peine. Elle ne voulait pas que celles-ci les accompagnent alors qu'elles ne savaient pas tout, et qu'elles ne feraient que de culpabiliser tout au long du voyage.

« Tu vas les laisser venir ? » lui chuchota Bonnie, sourcils froncés

« Chérie, ce sont nos amies, on reportera notre week-end en amoureux ce n'est pas grave. »

Le vampire avait parlé à haute voix, encerclant la taille de Bonnie de ses deux bras, comme un vrai couple. Celle-ci regretta alors de s'être autant rapprochée de lui, le Stefan sérieux et gentil lui manquait, il était beaucoup plus facile à vivre. Elle entra pourtant dans son jeu, malgré son exaspération.

« Et notre lune de miel ? » se plaignit la brune en faisant la moue

« On en fera une autre au Mystic Grill, promis. » la rassura-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« Tellement romantique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai épousé. » soupira la brune en retour

« Ça va, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, comme Damon par exemple. » ricana Caroline

Celle-ci avait ouvert la fenêtre de la voiture pour leur parler, et c'est avec étonnement que Bonnie remarqua qu'elles s'étaient installées à l'intérieur sans même qu'elle ne le voit. Apparemment, il n'y avait plus de négociation possible.

« D'ailleurs, si on vient, il faudrait peut-être lui proposer à lui aussi... » grimaça Elena

« Il va nous falloir une plus grosse voiture... » soupira Stefan


	6. You run, like the letters on these pages

_**Bonsoir! Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci à bamonloveforever et à loukarin pour vos commentaires sur le précédent!**_

 _ **Loukarin: En même temps, "princesse" c'était léger comme indice sur la série.. X) J'ai un peu mis Damon de côté, je l'avoue, mais dans ce chapitre il apparaît un peu plus! (fallait bien que le Bamon finisse par arriver après tout :')) Merci, bonne vacance à toi aussi! (enfin, même si on est déjà en août..)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

« _Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_... » chantonna Bonnie d'une voix douce

Cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'ils conduisaient. Stefan battait le rythme de la chanson qui passait à la radio sur le volant du van qu'il avait loué, accompagnant la sorcière. Petit à petit, le ton monta, et ils se mirent à chanter les paroles à tue-tête, souriant à pleines dents.

Derrière eux, dans un esprit différent, Elena et Caroline regardaient le paysage défilé, l'air maussade. Leur enthousiasme du départ du voyage avait disparu, vite remplacé par la culpabilité qui les avaient habité la veille. Bonnie posa son regard sur le rétroviseur, et soupira.

« Arrêtez de faire ces têtes... » râla-t-elle. « Ou sinon, votre père et moi allons vous abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute. »

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Caroline, qui détourna enfin son regard du paysage, oubliant sa culpabilité. Malheureusement, Elena ne réagit pas aussi bien que la blonde, et se contenta de lâcher un petit rire, avant de se refermer. Elle n'était sûrement pas d'humeur pensa Bonnie, elle irait mieux plus tard.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils conduisaient, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre leur destination. Enfin, selon Stefan, qui avait dû répondre à plus de dix « On arrive quand ? », et supporter au moins une centaine de « J'ai faim ». Il ne savait pas si elles le faisaient exprès, mais il était sur le point de craquer.

« Stefan... » commença Caroline, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir, le vampire leva le bras, et pointa du doigt le panneau d'une ville qui se voyait à l'horizon. La blonde remarqua alors qu'il avait serré son poing tenant le volant, et que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Elle croisa le regard de Bonnie dans le rétroviseur, et conclut silencieusement l'arrêt de cette mauvaise blague, pour leur sécurité, et pour la santé mentale de Stefan.

* * *

Lorsque Stefan gara enfin sa voiture, il retira rapidement les clefs du contact, et en sorti aussi vite que possible. _Plus jamais..._ songea-t-il, épuisé, en repensant aux trois filles avec qui il avait dû rester enfermé pendant des heures.

Bonnie but une dernière gorgée de sa poche de sang, et la rangea dans la boîte à gants, tentant de la faire tenir en équilibre entre deux boîtes pour que son contenu ne se renverse pas. Ce serait sûrement la goutte d'eau pour Stefan. La sorcière poussa un léger soupir en voyant l'autre poche de sang vide qui gisait à côté, et sortit de la voiture. Auparavant, elle n'avait besoin que d'une dose par jour, et aujourd'hui, il lui en fallait deux ou trois, c'était exaspérant.

La sorcière était perdue dans ses pensées quand Elena l'appela, lui demandant ce qu'elle attendait. Bonnie s'étira un peu, et se dépêcha de les rejoindre, dans l'allée d'une propriété. Les murs de la maison étaient abîmés, ne laissant douter de sa vieillesse, mais le porche était recouvert de fleurs multicolores, lui donnant un aspect chaleureux, même si elles paraissaient un peu asséchées.

Stefan sonna, et une dame ne tarda pas à venir leur ouvrir. Elle devait avoir environ soixante ans, et quelques mèches blanches étaient visibles dans sa chevelure brune ramenée dans un chignon décoiffé. Malgré son âge et ses quelques rides, Ava était resplendissante. Ses grands yeux verts et son sourire chaleureux inspiraient la confiance de quiconque la rencontrait.

« Bonjour. » les salua la vieille dame. « Vous devez être Bonnie, Elena et Caroline, je me trompe ? Enchantée, je suis Ava. »

Les trois jeunes filles saluèrent à leur tour l'ancienne sorcière, et la sorcière vit que celle-ci la regardait étrangement. Ava s'écarta un peu, les invitant à entrer. Elle échangea un regard avec Stefan, désignant silencieusement Bonnie du regard lorsque celle-ci passa, et le vampire hocha la tête positivement. _Alors c'est elle..._ songea-t-elle.

« Vous avez faim ? » leur demanda Ava une fois assis dans le salon, un large sourire aux lèvres

Alors que les trois filles refusaient poliment, étant affamées mais ne voulant pas abuser de son hospitalité, Stefan haussait un sourcil amusé en direction de leur hôte. Celle-ci le remarqua, et lâcha ce qui semblait être un mélange entre un soupir et un grognement.

« Laisse-moi avoir l'air accueillante s'il te plaît. » grommela l'ancienne sorcière

« Tu ne l'as jamais été. » se contenta de pouffer le vampire, non méchamment

« Oui, parce que les gens que je rencontrais n'en valaient pas la peine, hors tes amies sont très charmantes, et beaucoup plus gentilles que toi et ton frère. »

Haussant les sourcils, Stefan prit un air indigné, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même Ava ne put contenir un sourire, et l'atmosphère devint plus légère. La discussion dériva alors sur Damon, lorsque la vieille dame lui demanda où il était. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors les rires se calmaient, et que la conversation ralentissait, Ava changea à nouveau de sujet, leur disant qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas venu pour ça.

« Que voulez-vous ? » s'interrogea-t-elle, bien qu'elle sût pertinemment ce qu'ils voulaient

« Nous voulions savoir si tu pouvais nous aider, par rapport à Bonnie... » expliqua Stefan. « Nous avons trouvé une ville en Irlande où pouvait se situer la pierre, mais rien d'autre. Selon quelques livres, elle serait sous-terre. »

« Eh bien, je connais juste l'histoire de cette pierre, mais elle vous sera très utile. C'est une histoire courte. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je déteste raconter, je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de chose... » soupira Ava. Elle leva les yeux, et vit que le groupe s'impatientait. « Bon, alors, cette maladie a toujours existé, comme vous vous en doutez, mais est très rare. Elle a été découverte seulement vers les années 1500. Jusqu'en 1850, aucun sorcier touché par cette maladie n'a jamais pu en guérir, excepté une femme, Laure Thelma. Elle a réussi à concevoir une potion qui avait la capacité de détruire la toxine, et guérit en quelques minutes seulement. Elle voulut apporter ce remède à une connaissance, mais les substances chimiques étaient interdites en train, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus anodin. Elle transmit alors le pouvoir de cette potion à une pierre, en utilisant un sortilège. » expliqua Ava. « Malheureusement, lors de son voyage, le train dérailla en passant sous un tunnel, et explosa, ne laissant derrière lui que des ruines, ainsi que cette fameuse roche. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun sorcier n'a pu l'utiliser. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Elena, étonnée qu'une pierre aussi importante n'ait jamais servi

« La pierre est perdue parmi des milliers de roches et de vulgaires cailloux. Un sort permet de repérer toute énergie étrange émanant d'un objet, mais lorsqu'un sorcier malade l'utilisait pour retrouver cette pierre, il en mourrait. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas demander à un autre sorcier de faire ce sort ? » l'interrogea Bonnie

« Parce qu'il garderait la pierre. La peur de cette toxine pèse sur les épaules de la plupart des sorciers, jamais ils ne laisseraient partir la chance de pouvoir en guérir. »

« Je ne peux donc pas récupérer cette pierre, puisque je ne peux pas faire le sort. » conclut la brune

« Tu es bien plus puissante que la plupart des sorciers qui ont tenté de la récupérer Bonnie. Tu as du sang de vampire dans les veines, tu es debout, en pleine forme, alors que les autres pouvaient à peine marcher. » lui expliqua Ava

Le silence retomba alors dans le salon pendant quelques instants. Plus personne n'avait de question, et ils se contentaient de s'échanger des regards. De son côté, Bonnie sentit un sourire difficilement contenu venir étirer ses lèvres. Plus les jours passaient, et plus le mystère autour de la pierre s'éclaircissait. Elle était peut-être finalement réelle.

La sorcière se rappela alors les paroles de Stefan, elle ne devait pas trop espérer. Elle se pinça les lèvres, et tenta de garder une expression neutre, mais savait que de toute façon, Stefan remarquerait que son cœur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Mais heureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention, regardant Ava d'un air étrange. Il se leva alors, et demanda à Ava s'il pouvait lui parler. L'intéressée se contenta de hocher la tête, et sortit de la pièce, suivit du vampire.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné toutes ces informations avant ? » demanda Stefan, après avoir fermé la porte de la cuisine

Ava haussa un sourcil, n'appréciant pas la façon dont il s'adressait à elle, et ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle s'adossa contre le comptoir, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Dans cette position, et avec ce regard, elle ressemblait à une mère prête à sermonner son fils.

« Tu n'avais aucune localisation, tu ne savais même pas où chercher, cela ne t'aurait servi à rien. »

« Tu m'as dis que tu n'en savais pas assez, pourtant ce que tu viens de nous raconter ne correspond pas vraiment au terme ''pas assez''. » rétorqua Stefan, agacé. « Tu connais les origines de la pierre, non ? Tu devais forcément avoir des indices sur l'endroit où elle était. »

« Ce n'est qu'une légende, Stefan. Je n'étais même pas sûre de sa véracité, je comptais justement sur toi pour faire des recherches. Quand tu parlé de l'Irlande, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas qu'un mythe, et qu'alors ces informations te seraient utiles. Si elle était fausse, tu te serais entêté, tu aurais passé des mois à chercher une once de vérité dans une histoire idiote. Je le sais, parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait. » s'écria alors Ava, à bout de nerfs

Stefan se radoucit immédiatement, et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de lui dire ça. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Ava ne cherchait qu'à les aider, jamais elle ne leur aurait caché des choses pouvant leur être utiles. Il avait été incroyablement stupide, et irréfléchi, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

« Je suis désolé, je suis juste un peu nerveux en ce moment... »

Poussant un léger soupir, Ava agita une main lasse en sa direction, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, et retourna dans le salon. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait jamais été très rancunière. Ava avait un caractère spéciale, elle était assez aigrie, sarcastique, et la plupart du temps, désagréable, mais avec les personnes qu'elle connaissait bien, elle se montrait plus soucieuse et amusante.

Lorsque Stefan retourna dans le salon, il remarqua que Bonnie s'était relevée du canapé, allant s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce pour recevoir un appel. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Caroline, qui répondit « Damon » du bout des lèvres. Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres d'elle, le groupe put entendre le vampire crier de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Vous m'avez ''oublié'' ? » s'indigna Damon, manquant de recracher sa boisson. « Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?! »

« Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre à l'aéroport de... » La sorcière se retourna vers Stefan, qui lui répondit ''Midland'' sans même qu'elle ait besoin de lui poser la question. « … Midland, on y sera demain matin. »

« A l'aéroport.. ? Je... Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. A demain. » la salua Damon, agacé

Ava se leva, et repartit dans la cuisine, sans un mot. Bonnie rangea son portable dans sa poche, grimaçante, et se tourna vers le groupe. Ils semblaient plutôt amusés de la situation, on voyait que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient dû s'expliquer avec le frère aîné des Salvatore. Damon détestait ne pas être au courant. Enfin, parfois. Parce que à certains moments, il s'en fichait complètement. Il était incompréhensible.

« Il l'a plutôt bien prit. » déclara la brune, tentant de relativiser. « Mais on va avoir du mal à lui expliquer pourquoi on va prendre l'avion sans qu'il s'énerve parce qu'on ne lui en a pas parlé. »

« Tu t'en occuperas. » se défila Elena, sortant rapidement de la pièce pour rejoindre Ava. Les autres la suivirent, et Bonnie soupira, les traitant de lâches. Elle finit par partir retrouver les autres, qui s'étaient regroupés dans l'entrée. Stefan s'apprêtait à saluer Ava, quand celle-ci lui tendit une bouteille de bourbon, se justifiant d'un simple « Pour Damon. Vous en aurez besoin. ». Le vampire lui sourit, et accepta son cadeau.

« Allez, maintenant partez, vous avez du trajet à faire. » poursuivit l'ancienne sorcière

Le groupe lui dit au revoir, et sortit de la maison, retournant à la voiture. Stefan soupira en vue de ce qui l'attendait, mais fut soulager en voyant que les trois filles qui l'accompagnaient avaient l'air plus fatiguées qu'à l'aller. De toute façon, cette fois le trajet serait beaucoup plus court, il leur faudrait une heure pour atteindre l'aéroport. Il y en avait un plus proche, mais il n'y avait plus de vol pour l'Irlande pour le jour même. Lorsqu'il démarra la voiture, Elena lui demanda si Damon allait vraiment pouvoir les rejoindre en une heure, si eux avaient déjà fait trois heures de trajet.

« On fait en quelques sortes demi-tour là. On a mit trois heures à aller chez Ava, mais il nous en aurait fallut que deux pour aller à l'aéroport en partant de Mystic Falls. On aura qu'à attendre une heure sur place. » répondit le vampire. « Bon, maintenant, dormez. »

« Attends ! » l'interrompit Caroline, alors qu'il mettait le contact. Stefan se retourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard blasé. « Je peux conduire ? » lui demanda la blonde, accompagné d'un sourire éblouissant. Le vampire se contenta de hausser les épaules, et sortit de la voiture, lui laissant sa place. Après s'être assis à l'arrière, il laissa sa tête heurter la vitre, épuisé. La fatigue ne tarda pas à le rattraper, et à peine eut-il le temps de fermer les yeux, qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil.

* * *

Malheureusement pour lui, son repos fut de courte durée. Il aurait dû s'y attendre après tout, avec eux, rien ne se passait jamais tranquillement. Un crissement de pneu assourdissant le réveilla subitement, et il sentit la voiture tourner brutalement. « Freine ! » entendit-il hurler une voix féminine. Stefan posa son regard sur la conductrice, et la vit écraser la pédale de frein si brutalement qu'elle aurait pu la casser. Puis tout se stoppa, laissant un silence écrasant s'installer dans la voiture. Seules les respirations rapides des trois filles se faisaient entendre, vite suivies de klaxons venant d'autres voitures derrière. Caroline mit quelques secondes à retrouver son calme, et démarra, tentant de se remettre dans le sens de la route. Dans le rétroviseur, elle aperçut le regard que Stefan lui lançait. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et était sur le point de lui demander des explications.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » s'écria-t-elle, levant les mains en l'air pour clamer son innocence, avant de les remettre rapidement sur le volant, grimaçant. « Un espèce de crétin nous a coupé la route, j'ai à peine eut le temps de tourner pour l'éviter. »

Stefan ouvrit la bouche, voulant lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'au moins personne n'avait été blessé, mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle continua son monologue, et passa le reste du trajet à déblatérer sur les conducteurs imprudents qui se pensaient tout permis. Quand la vampire se gara enfin dans le parking de l'aéroport, Bonnie, Elena et Stefan sortirent rapidement de la voiture, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils n'avaient pas pu parler une seule fois, ils en étaient même arriver à se demander comment elle faisait pour respirer entre chaque phrase, tellement son débit était rapide. Ils l'aimaient, vraiment, mais parfois elle pouvait être très bavarde.

Bonnie ouvrit le coffre, et ils se mirent à décharger la voiture. Ils n'avaient pas emporter grand chose, juste un sac chacun. Caroline les rejoint après avoir récupérer ses lunettes de soleil dans la boîte à gant -remarquant au passage que du sang en avait inondé une partie-, et plissa le nez, éblouie, avant de les enfiler.

« Vous voyez, ce genre de conducteurs, c'est... » commença-t-elle, au grand dam du petit groupe

« Ce ne serait pas la voiture de tout à l'heure ? » l'interrompit Elena, pensivement

La doppleganger réalisa son erreur trop tard, voyant une expression offensée prendre place sur le visage de Caroline, avant que celle-ci ne s'élance d'un pas furieux vers le propriétaire du véhicule. Un éclair de réalisation traversa le visage d'Elena, qui suivit son amie, ayant peur qu'elle s'attire des ennuis. De leur côté, Bonnie et Stefan échangèrent un regard fatigué, mais ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en entendant la doppleganger essayer de stopper son amie.

Après avoir sortit les derniers sacs, le vampire ouvrit l'un d'eux, et en sortit une poche de sang. Il se tourna vers Bonnie, un sourcil haussé, et lui demanda où était le scotch. Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, visiblement agacée par cette situation. Quand elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir se scotcher une poche de sang sur le corps juste parce qu'elle ne tenait pas sept heure sans en boire...

« Je crois que c'est Caroline qui l'a... » réfléchit le cadet des frères Salvatore

La concernée était justement en train de revenir à la voiture, furieuse. Ses pas étaient lourds, et ses poings serrés, apparemment sa discussion avec le conducteur ne s'était pas très bien déroulée. Sans un mot, elle attrapa son sac, et tendit un rouleau de scotch à Stefan en voyant que celui-ci tenait la poche de sang destinée à l'avion. Bonnie lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais la blonde se contenta de grommeler un vague « cet espèce de crétin ».

Stefan ne chercha pas à savoir, n'étant pas vraiment étonné que l'échange n'ait pas calmé leur amie, et s'apprêtait à arracher un morceau de scotch du rouleau, quand il s'arrêta subitement. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait quelqu'un s'approcher du groupe, suivi de près pars Elena. Bonnie haussa un sourcil, et se retourna, posant son regard sur un homme portant une veste en cuir, et son habituel sourire en coin, Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » le questionna la brune, étonnée. « Tu n'étais censé arrivé que dans une heure. »

« Il se pourrait que j'ai dépassé quelques limitations. » répondit le vampire sur un ton désinvolte

Caroline, qui jusque là n'avait même pas posé son regard sur lui, se retourna brusquement, et s'exclama « Oui, et il se pourrait aussi qu'il ait faillit nous rentrer dedans ! ». Comprenant que Damon avait été le conducteur qui leur avait coupé la route, Stefan et Bonnie levèrent les yeux au ciel. L'humeur de Caroline n'allait donc pas s'améliorer... Elle était toujours très souriante, et joyeuse, mais il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère.

« Donc, maintenant que je vous ai enfin en face de moi, je vais me contenter de vous demander des explications, même si ma première envie serait de vous tuer... » exigea Damon

Un silence gênant s'installa au sein du groupe, alors qu'ils échangeaient de nombreux regards, tentant de choisir la personne qui aurait la lourde tâche de lui expliquer, tout en devant supporter son regard noir. Au final, le regard des trois filles se posèrent sur Stefan, qui poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers son frère, ne tentant même pas de refuser. Elles étaient trois, et lui était seul, il savait que le combat était perdu d'avance.

Après lui avoir tout raconter, les recherches, la ville en Irlande, et le récit d'Ava, le groupe se prépara à partir. Elena retira le rouleau de scotch des mains de Stefan, décrétant que c'était à une amie de faire ça. Bonnie fit la moue, et se tourna vers Damon, dans une dernière tentative d'échapper au collage d'une poche de sang glacée sur son ventre.

« Et si tu contraignais la sécurité ? » proposa la sorcière

Le vampire posa brièvement son regard sur elle, avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, s'expliquant par un simple : « Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment. ». Étonnée, la sorcière lui demanda alors s'il était malade. D'habitude, l'aîné des frères Salvatore était toujours en pleine forme, et ne montrait aucune faiblesse. Celui-ci soupira, abandonnant toute idée de lui cacher la vérité.

« Les poches de sang ne viennent pas que de Stefan. » finit-il par avouer. « Mais je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire. »

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Bonnie disparu aussitôt, remplacé par une expression indéchiffrable. Elle reporta son attention sur le groupe, qui avait commencé une autre discussion, et Damon remarqua que son corps s'était raidis, et ses muscles contractés.

« Désolée. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix neutre après quelques secondes

« Bon-Bon, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. » râla-t-il. « Tu refusais de parler de ton problème à Elena et Blondie parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elles culpabilisent, mais c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. »

« Je ne culpabilise pas. » maugréa la brune en retour

« Bonnie, ce n'est pas grave, ce ne sont que des poches de sang. » tenta-t-il de la réconforter, avant de l'entraîner dans ses bras. La sorcière fut récalcitrante, mais finit par accepter l'étreinte. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et huma son eau de Cologne, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se sentait apaisée, et ce parfum lui semblait beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Sa réaction fut immédiate : son nez se fronça, et Bonnie se dépêcha de se reculer, mettant fin à leur accolade.

Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de chose avec Damon, leur relation habituelle lui convenait parfaitement. Ce serait complètement stupide de se rapprocher de lui. Après tout, c'était Damon. Effectivement, c'était pauvre comme argument, mais ça suffisait amplement. Ils n'étaient pas censé être aussi proches, ils étaient ennemis.

« Tu pense vraiment que je culpabilise, Damon ? Comme si j'allais être triste pour toi... » se moqua la brune, un sourire en coin sur le visage

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux à ce soudain changement d'attitude, mais retrouva vite une expression amusée. Bonnie se retourna, et partit rejoindre Elena, sans même lui laisser les temps de répondre.

« Attends, finalement je préférais quand tu était attristée. » s'exclama le vampire. « J'ai perdu du sang pour toi, Bon-Bon ! Culpabilise ! »

Un petit rire échappa des lèvres de la brune à l'entente de ses paroles, mais elle ne se retourna pas, et parti dans un endroit à l'abri des regards avec Elena. Après tout, si des gens les voyaient se scotcher des choses sur l'estomac, ils se poseraient des questions.

Il leur fallut seulement cinq minutes pour revenir vers le groupe. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur leur visage en voyant la mine accablée de Bonnie. Cette sensation froide sous son tee-shirt était extrêmement désagréable, et en plus elle sentait la poche se tordre à chacun de ses pas. Stefan lui tendit son sac, et la brune l'attrapa, calant la anse sur son épaule.

Après avoir verrouillé les portières de la voiture, le groupe se dirigea enfin en direction de l'aéroport, déjà fatigué de leur journée alors qu'il n'était que midi. Marchant à côté de lui, Bonnie vit Damon baisser les yeux sur elle, la reluquant. Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, et il grimaça, lui disant alors qu'il vérifiait juste que la poche de sang n'était pas trop visible. Elena leva les yeux au ciel, et finit par lui demander ce qu'elle ferait si elle se perçait.

« On dira que Damon m'a poignardé. » répondit simplement Bonnie, haussant les épaules

« Ce qui serait effectivement très crédible. » lui accorda Damon

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui, amusée, frappa doucement l'épaule du vampire. Celui-ci posa son regard sombre sur son visage, et sentit une chaleur agréable monter en lui. Ce sourire, il le connaissait bien. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne cessait de le lui montrer, alors qu'auparavant, ça n'arrivait jamais. Il avait un sentiment étrange, c'était comme s'il se sentait fier d'être celui qui arrivait à la rendre heureuse. Quelqu'un l'appela, le sortant de sa rêverie, et il remarqua alors qu'il avait ralentit. Damon rattrapa le groupe en quelques enjambées, et entra dans l'aéroport.

Après avoir payé tous les billets, Stefan retourna vers les autres, et leur tendit celui qui leur était assigné. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel, lui faisant remarquer qu'il aurait très bien pu les obtenir gratuitement. Le concerné ne réagit pas, occupé à comparer les places qui leur avaient étés attribuées.

« Oh non... » souffla Stefan, ignorant au passage l'intervention de Damon. « Je suis assis entre Caroline et Bonnie. Le cauchemar recommence. »

Les yeux de la blonde se mirent à briller d'une lueur de malice, alors que de son côté, Bonnie lui assurait qu'elle serait gentille cette fois. Le cadet des frères Salvatore lui fit un sourire étrange, se tournant vers elle. « Oh oui, je suis sûre que tu seras bien trop occupée par ton voisin pour me déranger de toute façon. » déclara-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'inquiéta Bonnie

« Je suis siège E4. » entendit-elle répondre Damon à Elena

La sorcière posa un regard angoissé sur Stefan, qui se contentait de la regarder, bras croisé. Il savait, le fourbe. Bonnie poussa un soupir. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle verrait sur son ticket. La brune baissa enfin les yeux vers le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains, et confirma son soupçon.

Siège E3. _Super_.


	7. Hold me close

_**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai pas trop de retard cette fois, je suis fière. En plus ça aurait été la seule fois où j'aurais vraiment eut une excuse...**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre!**_

 _ **Loukarin: Contente de voir que j'ai bien fais de les mettre à côté dans l'avion! (j'ai hésité parce que c'est le genre de truc plutôt sympa, mais totalement improbable. Normalement tu ne tombes jamais sur ton ami canon, c'est que dans les films malheureusement ;_;) Merci!**_

 _ **Bamonloveforever: Merci! Bon, en même temps, il aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire un voyage de plusieurs heures avec trois filles.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à embarquer, Bonnie remarqua que ses deux amies se murmuraient des choses, lui jetant des regards furtifs, ainsi qu'à Damon. Elle se rapprocha d'elles, et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elena s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand Caroline s'exclama que si elle était au courant, ça l'influençait, et c'était de la triche. Le visage de la concernée se peignit d'incompréhension, et elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur la doppleganger, attendant une explication. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, et lui répondit qu'elles faisaient un pari. Caroline était persuadée que Bonnie s'endormirait sur Damon pendant le vol.

La blonde s'offusqua, et s'écria que le pari était annulé. Bonnie s'offusqua aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pourquoi s'endormirait-elle sur Damon ? Elle tenta de parler, mais ses deux amies étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir si le pari tenait toujours, ou pas. Caroline finit par faire la moue, et détourna le regard. La brune y vit une occasion de prendre la parole, quand la blonde reprit.

« De toute façon, je vais gagner, alors ça ne me dérange pas que le pari tienne toujours. »

« Je ne m'endormirai pas sur son épaule. » maugréa Bonnie, bras croisés

Elena hocha la tête, faisant semblant de la croire, mais glissa discrètement un billet à Caroline, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, se retenant de pouffer. Une voix provenant de haut-parleur leur indiqua soudainement de se présenter au guichet pour monter dans l'avion, les interrompant. Bonnie se baissa pour prendre son sac quand une main l'attrapa avant elle. Elle se releva, et croisa le regard de Damon, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Damon, rends-moi mon sac. » soupira la brune

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues pour rien, _princesse_. » rétorqua-t-il, avec un sourire en coin

Tout en poussant un long soupir exaspéré, Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel, et abandonna, se contentant de le suivre. Caroline se tourna vers Elena, et lui fit un haussement de sourcil suggestif, avant de partir à leur suite. Immobile, la doppleganger était plongée dans ses pensées, le visage tordu dans une expression d'incertitude. Bonnie n'était pas aussi proche de Damon, si... ?

Elena reprit vite ses esprits lorsque Stefan l'appela, et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Une fois assise dans l'avion, elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver vers les deux qui occupaient son esprit. Lorsque Caroline lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, la brune ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se racla la gorge, et détourna le regard. Elle devait arrêter de penser à ça, elle n'était plus avec Damon, et Bonnie était son amie. Elle n'avait ni le droit, ni l'intention de devenir jalouse.

« Tout va bien. » lui mentit la doppleganger

Alors que l'avion décollait, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher que le voyage allait être très long. _On fait ça pour Bonnie, arrête de penser à ton ancienne relation avec Damon..._ tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, en vain. Malheureusement, même les meilleures intentions ne pouvaient pas effacer les pensées les plus égoïstes.

« Damon, tu es le pire voisin de vol du monde. » entendit-elle Bonnie ronchonner

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures que l'avion avait décollé, et Damon avait arrêté d'embêter sa voisine pour la laisser dormir. Au bout d'environ trente minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ne cessait de remuer sur son siège, et que son rythme cardiaque était bien trop élevé pour qu'elle réussisse à fermer l'œil. Il poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers elle.

« Bonnie, si c'est à cause du pari... » commença le brun, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe

La sorcière ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il était au courant, et rétorqua que ce n'était pas à cause de ça, mais qu'elle n'arrivait juste plus à dormir depuis quelque temps. Bien sûr, elle finissait toujours par s'endormir au bout d'une heure ou deux, sinon elle ne tiendrait même plus debout même avec le sang de vampire, mais trouver le sommeil était devenu compliqué.

« Tu n'arrives plus à dormir ? » lui demanda Damon, soudainement plus impliqué

« Au réveil, je suis tellement faible que je ne comprends même plus ce qui se passe autour de moi, et je n'arrive presque pas à bouger. Parfois, je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment réveillée, tout est flou, et incompréhensible, je ne distingue plus le rêve de la réalité. Du coup, j'appréhende tellement mon réveil que je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. » expliqua la brune dans une grimaça. « Enfin bon, pas la meilleure partie de la journée. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux, laissant Bonnie penser que le vampire ne répondrait rien. Elle bougea un peu, se réinstallant dans son siège, penchée du côté de Damon, quand il répondit. « Ce réveil ne sera pas comme les autres Bon-Bon... » elle sourit, pensant qu'il tentait de la rassurer. « Après tout, tu vas voir mon visage après avoir ouvert les yeux, tu as de la chance. ».

La sorcière tenta de prendre une expression blasée, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de frapper doucement l'épaule de son voisin, le traitant d'idiot. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Damon, un vrai, pas comme ses sourires en coin qu'il abordait d'habitude. Bonnie avait cet effet sur lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre lui. La brune fut tentée de le repousser discrètement, en lui répondant en excuse qu'elle devait aller boire sa poche, mais se contenta de le laisser, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Pourquoi voulait-elle refuser ce simple rapprochement, alors que pendant le départ de Stefan, ils avaient été extrêmement proches ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, peut-être qu'elle se sentait plus faible et vulnérable à ce moment-là, peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Hors, même si aujourd'hui était différent, et qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait le repousser et revenir à leur ancienne relation amitié-haine, elle n'en avait pas la force. Bien qu'elle se sentait plus forte qu'avant, Bonnie ne voulait pas vraiment que sa relation avec Damon redevienne aussi insignifiante qu'avant. Alors, elle se détendit, l'écoutant parler d'une oreille distraite.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion se posait enfin. Le voyage s'était bien déroulé, et bien que Bonnie ait pris sa poche de sang un peu plus tôt que prévu, il n'y avait pas eut de problème. Étonnamment, le groupe avait été plutôt silencieux. Ils avaient entretenu quelques petites discussions, mais la plupart étaient beaucoup trop fatigués pour parler.

Stefan se leva de son siège, et tendit leurs sacs à Elena et Caroline, avant d'attraper le sien. Il passa devant Bonnie et Damon, et se stoppa. Le vampire lança un regard à celles qui le suivait, un air satisfait sur le visage. Les deux amies baissèrent à leur tour les yeux, et poussèrent un long soupir, avant de sortir de l'argent de leur poche pour le poser dans la main du brun. En effet, elles avaient perdu leur pari. La brune était effectivement endormie sur l'épaule de l'aîné des Salvatore, mais celui-ci aussi avait les yeux fermés, reposant sa tête sur celle de la sorcière.

« On n'aurait jamais dû le faire participer... » grommela Caroline

Une fois sorti de l'aéroport, Stefan partit chercher la voiture qu'il avait louée, laissant le groupe derrière. Damon s'assit sur le capot d'une voiture garée à quelques pas d'eux, sous le regard désapprobateur de Bonnie. Il haussa un sourcil, et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, réutilisant le surnom « Judgy », qu'il avait laissé de côté ces derniers temps. Cette dernière croisa les bras, et lui répondit qu'il ne devrait pas s'asseoir sur les voitures des autres. Évidemment, il ne l'écouta pas, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de rétorquer qu'elle devrait « se décoincer un peu ».

« Ils sont incroyables... » souffla Caroline à Elena dans un petit rire

Les deux amies les regardaient, quelques mètres plus loin. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, en voyant la sorcière rire après la réflexion du vampire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait été aussi rayonnante. Même si elle n'appréciait pas spécialement Damon, il la rendait heureuse, c'était le principal. Et puis au moins, s'il la faisait souffrir, ça lui donnerait enfin une bonne raison de lui botter les fesses.

De son côté, la doppleganger les observait silencieusement, un air pensif sur le visage. Caroline posa un bref regard sur elle, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait ce que son amie pensait, et savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse dire pour l'aider. Bien qu'elle veuille l'aider, tenter de la réconforter avec des « C'est mieux comme ça » ne changerait rien. C'était à elle de tourner la page seule.

« Vous êtes prêtes à repartir ? » leur demanda soudainement une voix derrière elles, les faisant sursauter. « La ville où se trouvent les ruines, Killarney, est à cinq heures de route, on va juste conduire un peu ce soir et on s'arrêtera à un motel. »

Stefan était à quelques mètres d'elles, adossé à une portière de la voiture qu'il avait ramenée. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris un véhicule plus gros, pour leur laisser plus d'espace. Il y avait trois rangées, à l'avant deux sièges, et dans les deux autres trois.

Le vampire s'installa au siège conducteur, et Caroline se mit à côté de lui pour lui servir de « copilote », ce qui était au passage une très mauvaise idée selon lui. Hésitante, Elena observa Bonnie et Damon s'avancer vers la voiture, et sans même s'arrêter de discuter, s'installer tous les deux dans la troisième rangée. La doppleganger poussa un petit soupir, avant d'enfin ouvrir la portière pour s'asseoir derrière Caroline. Elle se trouvait vraiment stupide, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à eux. Elle avait eut sa chance, ça n'avait pas marché, et ça s'arrêtait là.

* * *

Cette nouvelle partie du voyage avait seulement commencé il y a une heure, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, et le groupe s'était perdu deux fois, avant que Stefan n'ordonne à Caroline d'abandonner son poste de copilote. Celle-ci croisa les bras, et prit une fausse moue boudeuse, lâchant sa carte routière. Derrière elle, Elena avait réussi à s'endormir, à moitié allongée sur la banquette, malgré la discussion bruyante d'une sorcière et d'un vampire. Au début, ils avaient arrêté leur conversation, se contentant d'observer le paysage, jusqu'à ce que Damon ne lance une nouvelle pique à Bonnie, qui n'avait pas tardé à répondre.

Après avoir écouté une autre remarque terriblement arrogante de Damon, la brune éclata de rire, et s'exclama à bout de souffle qu'il devait arrêter, sinon elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de lui, dans un ton sarcastique.

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. »

Bonnie releva les yeux, s'attendant à le voir arborer son habituel sourire en coin, mais ses traits n'affichaient aucune expression. Ce fut en croisant son regard sombre que la brune comprit qu'il était sérieux. Pourtant, quelque chose restait indéchiffrable dans son regard, semblable à du... _Du désir ?_ songea la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

Elle finit par tourner la tête, brisant leur échange. C'était sûrement la première fois que Bonnie détournait le regard comme si elle le laissait gagner, mais cette fois était différente, ils n'étaient pas juste en train de jouer. _Est-ce qu'il vient de... ?_ pensa Bonnie, n'arrivant même pas à trouver les mots tellement cette situation était improbable.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle s'écarta le plus possible du vampire, ne voulant pas qu'il le remarque. Elle ne lui donnerait jamais la satisfaction de savoir qui lui faisait cet effet. _Et d'ailleurs, ce sera la dernière fois que je réagis comme ça. Je ne suis pas une de ces écervelées qui se sentent flattées quand il leur fait du rentre-dedans._

L'observant du coin de l'œil, Damon ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant croiser les bras, une moue énervée sur le visage. Elle était la seule à pouvoir passé de la gêne à une colère noire juste parce qu'on la draguait.

« Il y a une aire d'autoroute, on pourrait s'arrêter ? » demanda Caroline, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. « J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir de cette voiture, j'en peux plus. »

« Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de boire autant de chocolat chaud... » se moqua le conducteur, se recevant immédiatement un regard noir de la blonde en retour. Il leva une main dans un signe d'excuse, et alla se garer dans le parking de l'aire. La voiture se vida rapidement, et chacun partit de son côté, laissant Stefan et Bonnie seuls devant le véhicule.

La brune se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dont elle voulait lui parler, mais c'était un sujet sensible, et même elle ne voulait pas l'aborder. Ça attira l'attention du cadet des frères Salvatore, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, et elle poussa un long soupire avant de se lancer, se disant que c'était juste une discussion désagréable qui devait de toute façon avoir lieu.

« Stefan... » commença-t-elle difficilement, la gorge sèche. « On sait tous les deux que la pierre est notre seule chance, si on ne la trouve pas, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps... »

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de baisser la tête. Il s'humecta les lèvres, mal à l'aise, avant de lui assurer qu'il la trouverait, relevant les yeux. La sorcière l'ignora, et continua. Après tout, même s'il lui promettait de telles choses, la possibilité que la pierre existe était toujours faible, et il fallait envisager toutes les possibilités. Bonnie sentit son cœur se compresser dans l'appréhension de ses propres paroles.

« Si elle n'existe pas, s'il te plaît, n'essaie plus de me sauver. » lui demanda-t-elle. « Je ne voudrai plus de ton sang, promets-moi de ne pas tenter de me faire changer d'avis. »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, et un silence froid s'installa entre eux. Il n'y avait rien à dire, et Stefan le savait. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la forcer à rester en vie. Il croisa les yeux brillants de larmes de la brune, et ne trouva pas la force de rejeter cette dernière demande. La gorge serrée, le jeune homme lui murmura un faible « Viens là », et la prit dans ses bras. Parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose qu'il arriverait à faire, et la seule chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il acceptait. S'ils revenaient à Mystic Falls sans cette pierre, il la laisserait mourir.

* * *

Debout devant un vieux miroir sale, Bonnie tentait de se rafraîchir, se préparant à une autre heure de route avant que le groupe ne trouve un motel. La brune récupéra un peu d'eau du vieux robinet dans ses deux mains, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher l'évier qui n'avait apparemment pas été nettoyé depuis des mois, et s'humidifia le visage. Elle se sentait poisseuse, il était vraiment temps qu'ils trouvent un endroit comportant des douches où s'arrêter.

Après s'être essuyé le visage avec un distributeur de papier qui était -oh miracle- remplit, la sorcière se retourna, prête à repartir, et elle tomba nez à nez avec Damon, enfin plutôt avec son torse. Celui-ci n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle dut se reculer pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va-t'en. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Stefan ? » lui demanda-t-il, sans même l'écouter

Bonnie s'arrêta subitement, et fronça les sourcils, lui lançant un regard étrange. Il les avait espionnés ? Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de sa part, mais pourquoi est-ce que leur conversation l'intéressait ? Et surtout, pourquoi venir lui demander ce dont ils avaient parlé s'il avait déjà tout entendu ? Peut-être qu'il avait juste eut le temps de les voir avant que leur échange se finisse, ou peut-être qu'il avait tout entendu, mais qu'il voulait qu'elle lui dise elle-même. Quoique qu'il en soit, elle ne comptait pas lui dire.

« Rien, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Avec un soupir, Bonnie tenta de contourner le vampire, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de le dépasser. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se dégagea de son emprise en un mouvement d'épaule. Damon croisa les bras, et se remit en face d'elle, paraissant plutôt énervé. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout avoué. Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais. » déclara-t-il. La sorcière sentit de la colère monter en elle, mais serra les poings, tentant de se calmer. Il voulait la vérité ? Il allait l'avoir.

« Si on ne trouve pas cette pierre, je vais mourir, ça te va ? » lui avoua-t-elle, sans aucune émotion sur le visage. « Et ne fait pas comme si ça t'atteignait, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Damon écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour digérer cette information, mais au fond, il n'était pas si choqué que ça. Il se doutait bien que l'état de Bonnie était pire que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître, mais il lui fallait une confirmation, et maintenant, il l'avait. Son regard s'assombrit, sa mâchoire se contracta, et ses poings se serrèrent. L'expression étonnée sur son visage fut vite remplacée par de la pure rage. Sans un mot, il sortit du local, se dirigeant vers la voiture. La sorcière fronça les sourcils, et se dépêcha de le suivre, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Ce n'était pas la partie où il était censé s'énerver après elle, et lui crier qu'elle aurait dû lui dire ?

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, Damon était déjà proche de la voiture. Elle s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais reprit vite sa marche quand elle le vit s'approcher de Stefan. Il empoigna le col de sa veste, et le plaqua contre une des portières.

« Tu étais au courant ?! » hurla-t-il. « Tu savais pour Bonnie, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Le cadet des frères Salvatore semblait complètement perdu, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Bonnie. De la compréhension peignit alors son visage, alors qu'il reportait à nouveau son attention sur son frère. Il ne répondit pas, et cela suffit à Damon pour comprendre. Son frère était au courant depuis tout ce temps.

Il leva le poing, prêt à le frapper, mais sentit une main le retenir. Bien que la brune n'ait pas assez de force pour stopper son bras, cela suffit à attirer l'attention de Damon, laissant le temps à Bonnie de le faire reculer, s'interposant entre les deux vampires. Stefan resta immobile, fixant le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda soudainement une voix, provenant de derrière eux

Les trois se tournèrent en même temps, rencontrant le regard intrigué d'Elena. Celle-ci était suivie de Caroline, qui semblait tout aussi perdue que son amie. Bonnie et Stefan échangèrent un regard incertain, cherchant une explication, mais furent interrompu par Damon. Celui-ci grogna un simple « Rien », avant de retourner dans la voiture. Le reste du groupe fit de même, et Stefan démarra la voiture, se préparant pour deux autres longues heures de route.

Alors que le véhicule s'engageait sur une route, Bonnie se réinstalla sur son siège, gênée, et tourna la tête, posant son regard sur Damon. Il était toujours aussi énervé, les poings serrés, et fixait le paysage qui défilait derrière sa vitre. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et reporta son attention sur ses mains. Il y avait une tension insoutenable entre eux, et elle se faisait ressentir dans tout l'habitacle. Ils n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher pendant ces dernières semaines, et elle venait de tout détruire, en un mensonge.


	8. Hold me tell me life is but a dream

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les autres, mais il est surtout centré sur les relations des personnages, et en parler pendant 4,000 mots aurait été un peu lourd je pense...**_

 _ **bamonloveforever: Heureuse que les passages entre Bonnie et Damon te plaisent, parce qu'il y en a d'autres dans ce chapitre! (bon c'est un peu le principe d'une fanfiction Bamon mais bon, tu m'as compris... :') ) Oui, j'ai fait un gros effort et ai fait agir Elena de façon mature, c'est un miracle! (je déteste vraiment ce personnage, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en faire la ''méchante'' de l'histoire). Merci pour ton commentaire!**_

 ** _Camille: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de voir que mes idées te plaisent._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque la voiture du groupe se gara dans le parking d'un vieux motel plutôt bien entretenu. Stefan attrapa quelques sacs et partit payer les chambres, pendant que les autres s'occupaient des autres affaires. Quelques voitures se faisaient encore entendre au loin, comblant le silence plat qui régnait au sein du groupe.

« Damon ? »

Sans même lui adresser un regard, l'interpellé attrapa sa valise et partit en direction des escaliers. Bonnie poussa un long soupir, plus exaspérée que triste. Oui, elle lui avait menti, mais est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'en faire toute une histoire ?

Stefan lui lança un regard compatissant avant de partir à son tour, vite suivit du reste du groupe. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant qu'ils montaient au deuxième étage, la tension se faisant encore ressentir parmi eux. Le cadet des frères Salvatore tendit une poche de sang à la brune, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. La sorcière lui fit un signe de main, avec un sourire aux lèvres qui retomba aussitôt qu'il eut rejoint sa chambre. Un silence gênant s'en suivit, et Bonnie s'empressa de sortir ses clefs pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre d'un soir.

L'air était frais, et la pièce était sombre, faiblement éclairée par une vieille ampoule qui pendait ridiculement du plafond. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la brune, qui se dépêcha d'aller fermer la fenêtre, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit confortable disposé à côté de la porte. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, poussant des grognements dépités à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une position désagréable. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle en conclut qu'elle serait bien mieux en pyjama, et enfila avec regret son short et large tee-shirt.

Bonnie se recouvrit rapidement de sa couverture, sentant déjà un courant d'air désagréable parcourir son corps, et ferma les yeux. Malheureusement, le résultat fut le même, il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil.

« J'aurais dû me douter que le problème ne venait pas des vêtements... » maugréa-t-elle, la tête dans son oreiller

Au bout de vingt minutes à se changer de position, soupirer, et recommencer l'opération, la brune se releva, et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Perdue dans ses pensées, la tête baissée, elle faisait balancer ses pieds dans le vide, qui venait frôler le parquet froid de la chambre. Depuis qu'elle était malade, elle avait déjà du mal à dormir, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était disputée avec Damon, un sentiment étrange la perturbait. Comme si elle ressentait le besoin d'aller s'expliquer. Après tout, il avait le droit d'être au courant étant donné qu'il était impliqué dans cette histoire, mais il n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme ça. Depuis leur première rencontre, il avait toujours agis comme si elle n'avait aucune importance, alors pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui ?

La brune attrapa son oreiller, et mit sa tête dedans avant de pousser un grognement exaspéré. Elle avait juste envie de dormir, c'était trop demandé ? À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu dormir tranquillement, sérieusement ?

« … Avec Damon. » réalisa la brune au bout de quelques secondes

Bon, finalement peut-être qu'il avait raison dans cette histoire. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, il avait fait beaucoup de choses pour elle, lui avait donné du sang, l'avait aidé à dormir... Elle ne savait toujours pas si il tenait vraiment à elle, mais vu tout ce qu'il avait fait, il méritait au moins la vérité. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, la sorcière se leva, frissonnant en quittant ses couvertures, et sortit de sa chambre sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler des chaussures. De toute façon, vu l'expression irritée sur son visage, personne n'oserait se moquer de ses grosses chaussettes bleues avec des nuages souriants.

La sorcière descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour demander la chambre du vampire, et prit l'ascenseur, n'ayant pas la force ni l'envie de reprendre les escaliers pour aller au troisième étage. Au second étage, celui-ci s'arrêta, laissant entrer un homme de quelques années de plus qu'elle, blond à lunettes. Celui-ci lui lança un regard bizarre, mais ne rajouta rien.

Enfin arrivée à l'étage voulu, Bonnie se dirigea vers la chambre 38. La brune toqua à la porte, et attendit quelques secondes, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle tenta une seconde fois, et finit par ouvrir la porte, se demandant s'il l'ignorait.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, et la chambre était seulement éclairée par la lune. Bonnie fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un était allongé dans le lit. _Je suis stupide_. se dit-elle, se retenant de frapper sa main contre son front. Il ne l'avait pas ignoré, il faisait ce pourquoi ils étaient venus ici, dormir. La sorcière s'apprêtait à repartir aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda une voix parfaitement réveillée

Ah, donc il l'ignorait. Prise par surprise, la brune bafouilla qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et qu'elle voulait s'expliquer, mais qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Elle se retourna, et allait passer le pas de la porte, quand le vampire se releva, se mettant en position assise.

« Maintenant que tu es ici, parle. » lui dit-il. « Tu as un autre secret à m'avouer ? »

Dos à lui, Bonnie se figea, main sur la poignée de porte. Damon soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la provoquer alors qu'elle venait pour arranger les choses. Le brun lui proposa alors de venir s'asseoir, et la vit hésiter quelques secondes, avant de le rejoindre. Elle se mit au bord du lit, à quelques pas de lui, le regard posé sur la fenêtre, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. C'était déjà assez dur de faire ses excuses à Damon Salvatore, alors si en plus il fallait affronter son air arrogant...

« J'aurais dû t'en parler, tu méritais la vérité. Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle, grimaçant. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu tenais vraiment à moi... »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière elle, et Bonnie tourna la tête, voyant que Damon venait de se laisser tomber en arrière, à nouveau allongé. Il poussa un grognement exaspéré, fixant le plafond. « Est-ce que c'est trop difficile pour toi de comprendre que je ne veux pas que tu meures ?! » lui demanda-t-il, perdant son sang-froid. Le vampire posa à nouveau son regard sur elle et vit qu'elle restait stoïque, ne comptait pas lui répondre. Il en conclut qu'elle ne le croyait pas, alors qu'elle ne savait juste pas quoi répondre. Évidemment, Bonnie avait compris qu'il tenait à elle, elle n'était pas stupide, mais l'entendre le dire était totalement différent, beaucoup plus réel.

« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve ? » continua Damon après quelques secondes, toujours aussi irrité. « C'est que j'aurai beau faire n'importe quoi pour toi, tu ne me considéreras jamais comme quelqu'un de confiance. »

Finalement, la brune se retourna et croisa son regard. Elle ne paraissait ni choquée, ni triste. Ses traits étaient lisses, et son expression indéchiffrable. Même si normalement, elle aurait dû être en train de se poser des tas de questions, ses pensées étaient dirigées sur une seule idée. Damon tenait autant à elle qu'elle tenait à lui, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Il voulait approfondir leur relation, et elle voulait rester proche de lui, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Et même si Bonnie ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle savait très bien ce qui la bloquait. Tout ça l'effrayait.

Après minutes passées sans réponse, Damon en conclut que la brune n'était toujours pas prête à lui répondre, et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Heureusement pour elle, la lumière émanant de la lune était trop faible pour que le vampire remarque les quelques rougeurs ayant pris place sur les joues de la sorcière, alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers sa relation avec lui. Il se releva légèrement, et passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune, la faisant s'allonger. Dans un glapissement, Bonnie bascula en arrière, et atterrit confortablement dans une pile d'oreillers.

« Dors. » lui ordonna Damon, fatigué

« J'ai pas fermé la porte de ma chambre. » répondit la sorcière, sans pour autant se relever

« Je m'en fous. Dors maintenant, tu me fatigues. »

« On pourrait me voler mes affaires. » rechigna à nouveau la jeune fille

« T'auras qu'à mettre mes t-shirts. »

Alors que la sorcière s'apprêtait à sortir un autre argument, rien que pour l'embêter, le vampire releva la tête, et lui lança un regard glacial. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son visage, qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'un meurtre était prévu si elle continuait. Sans rien ajouter, elle se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures, et ferma les yeux.

L'aîné des frères Salvatore garda son regard posé sur elle quelques secondes, avant de détourner les yeux, se préparant à dormir à son tour. Il n'était même pas étonné de dormir avec elle, c'était étrange quand on y pensait. Après tout, il y a environ plus d'un mois, ils ne s'asseyaient même pas à côté. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait changé chez lui, pourquoi il lui avait porté un intérêt si soudain, pourquoi il avait ce besoin irrépressible de la protéger. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour finalement le détacher d'Elena.

« En fait, Bonnie... » murmura Damon d'une voix rauque. « Jolies chaussettes. »

Il crut d'abord qu'elle était déjà endormie, avant de devoir éviter de justesse un coussin qui passa à deux centimètres de son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, recevant pour unique réponse une phrase étouffée par un oreiller, ressemblant vaguement à un « Mes chaussettes t'emmerdent. ».

Un silence agréable retomba rapidement entre eux, et au bout de quelques secondes à peine, seule la respiration endormie de Bonnie se faisait entendre. Damon passa un bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant un peu plus, et ferma à son tour les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le brun se sentait enfin à sa place.

* * *

Accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, Stefan rangea son téléphone, reportant son attention sur les lumières éclairant une route déserte. Il avait enfin eut les dernières informations nécessaires, Ava avait fait quelques dernières recherches. Il suffirait à Bonnie de rentrer en contact avec la pierre, elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire un second sort. Enfin, si le premier était concluant...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda soudainement une voix venant de derrière lui

Le vampire tourna légèrement la tête, apercevant Elena du coin de l'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. « Je réfléchis. » répondit-il simplement, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de partager ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas paraître méchant, ni renfermé, Stefan n'avait juste pas envie de partager ses inquiétudes avec la doppleganger, la mettant ainsi dans le même état.

« A propos de Bonnie ? » La brune le rejoint, s'accoudant à son tour à la rambarde. « Moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit dans cet état par notre faute. On aurait dû être plus prudents. »

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du vampire. « On fera en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. » conclut-il d'une voix terne. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de penser à leur responsabilité dans cette histoire. Ils étaient ses amis, et même si ce n'était pas leurs intentions, ils l'avaient rendu gravement malade.

« J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses sont en train de changer. » reprit la jeune fille. « Elle me paraît moins invincible qu'avant, et les liens au sein du groupe évoluent. » Elle s'humecta les lèvres, et releva la tête. « Elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Damon, mais c'est une bonne chose, je crois... »

Stefan posa enfin son regard sur la brune, poussa un léger soupir amusé. Ah, le bon vieux triangle amoureux Gilbert-Salvatore avait fini par changer... Elena n'en aurait donc jamais fini avec ces histoires. Le vampire fut tenté de le faire remarquer à la jeune fille, mais se retint en croisant son air pensif. Elle avait clairement envie d'en parler, mais n'osait pas, pensant que ce serait très déplacé d'être inquiète de ça alors que son amie était mourante. Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait pour Bonnie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Damon de la tête. Est-ce que c'était mieux comme ça ? Avait-elle vraiment tourné la page sur lui ? Est-ce qu'Elena serait une horrible personne d'être jalouse d'eux ?

« C'est mieux comme ça, Elena. Ils ont l'air plus heureux quand ils sont ensembles. » expliqua Stefan, avant de croiser son regard et de reprendre. « Et être jalouse ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'horrible, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain. »

Un petit sourire apaisé apparut sur les lèvres de la doppleganger, alors qu'elle sentait un poids se libérer de ses épaules. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et lui demanda, un sourcil haussé : « Tu lis dans mes pensées ? ».

« Même pas besoin. Je suis génial, non ? »

Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de son ami, et garda un sourire amusé, posant sa main par-dessus celle du vampire. Celui-ci fut étonné du contact, mais ne le fit pas remarquer, ne trouvant pas ça important. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps, au fond, ils resteraient toujours proches. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses pour redevenir de simples connaissances.

« Merci. » finit par souffler la brune après quelques minutes de silence, avant de tourner les talons et partir

Retournant dans sa chambre, Elena tirait sur les manches de son gilet, toujours aussi pensive, malgré sa discussion avec Stefan. Elle attrapa les clefs de sa chambre dans la poche de son jean, et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce quand elle entendit la voix de Bonnie, provenant de celle d'à côté, celle de Damon. Elle haussa un sourcil, et fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de jeter un regard rapide à travers l'entrouverture de la porte. Un sourire doux vint illuminer son visage devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Stefan avait sûrement raison. C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

Un bruit strident sonna dans la chambre, réveillant Damon. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et se dépêcha d'éteindre le réveil, avant de se rendre compte qu'un de ses bras était bloqué. Il tourna la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec Bonnie, qui était seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle avait pris possession de son bras, dormant contre son épaule, et une de ces jambes envahissait largement l'espace personnel de Damon, balancée par-dessus les siennes. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant la moue endormie de la sorcière. Elle paraissait beaucoup moins dangereuse comme ça. Il se rallongea dans sa position initiale, sentant son souffle venir chatouiller sa joue. Son regard ne quitta pas une seule seconde le visage ensommeillé de la brune, comme s'il ressentait le besoin de l'observer, de parcourir chacun de ses traits. Et Damon réalisa alors que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait être avec elle, il voulait être celui qui la protégerait durant toute sa vie, il la voulait. Le vampire détourna finalement son regard d'elle, fixant le plafond.

La respiration de la brune était lente, et le vampire faillit se rendormir tellement l'écouter était apaisant. La pièce était silencieuse, l'atmosphère était calme, tout était parfait. Malheureusement, il fut obligé de se lever, le groupe partait dans une heure et demi. Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté, et tenta de réveiller Bonnie en la secouant un peu, l'appelant. Elle ne flancha même pas. Alors qu'un sourire amusé prenait place sur le visage du vampire, qui se disait qu'elle avait le sommeil extrêmement lourd, Damon se rendit compte de quelque chose. C'était beaucoup trop silencieux.

« Bonnie ? »

Son pouls était faible et irrégulier, il fut obligé de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il tenta de la réveiller, la secouant, l'appelant, mais n'obtint aucune réaction, comme si elle était morte. Damon s'arracha le poignet, et le mit contre la bouche de la brune. Son sang tâcha le pyjama de la sorcière, et les draps blancs crème se teintèrent de rouge. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, allez... » murmura Damon, complètement dépassé par la situation. Son poignet ne tarda pas à guérir, et le vampire comprit que ça ne suffirait pas, il lui fallait plus de sang. Il appela son frère, criant son prénom. Damon ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment la sauver, il se sentait impuissant. Elle était en train de mourir dans ses bras, au milieu de draps imbibés de sang, dans une pièce froide remplie de cris.

« Damon ? » demanda Stefan en entrant dans la pièce, avant de poser son regard sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« Ramène des poches de sang, vite ! »

Le cadet des frères Salvatore jeta un dernier regard inquiet à Bonnie, avant de disparaître en une seconde. Il ne tarda pas à réapparaître aux côtés du vampire, chargés de plusieurs poches de sang. « Elle n'en a pas bu hier ? » demanda Stefan alors que Damon s'affairait à faire boire la sorcière. Celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre un rapide « Si. », laissant son frère ébahi. Depuis quelques jours, après sept heures sans poche de sang, Bonnie était affaiblie, or aujourd'hui, après la même durée, la brune était mourante. Son état s'était considérablement aggravé en à peine trois jours. Si Damon ne s'était réveillé rien qu'une heure plus tard, elle aurait perdu la vie.

Après avoir vidé deux poches de sang, les battements de cœur de Bonnie redevinrent finalement réguliers. Damon se leva alors, sans même prendre une seconde pour se calmer après ce qu'il venait de se passer, et passa un bras en-dessous des genoux de la brune, l'autre derrière son dos, avant de la soulever doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser.

« On part maintenant. » annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Et si cette pierre n'existe pas, je tuerai Ava de mes propres mains. »


	9. We've lost control

**_Bonsoir! Merci à XD et bamonloveforever pour vos commentaires, ça me motive pour continuer! Désolée du retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et n'en suis toujours pas vraiment satisfaite, je l'ai écrit alors que j'étais très stressée et anxieuse (ce qui est une idée stupide, je sais X) )_**

 ** _XD: Je suis ravie de voir que ma fanfiction arrive à plaire à une fan de Delena! Damon c'est le gars qui va avec tout le monde en fait, je suis étonnée que y'ai si peu de ships dans Vampire Diaries, y'a quand même plein de possibilités X) Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit la peine de t'arrêter sur ma fanfiction alors que ce n'était pas du Delena, je suis super contente de croiser des gens comme toi, il y en a quand même beaucoup qui ne sont pas aussi gentils avec les "autre ships". D'habitude je ne suis pas non plus très fan de Stefan, mais j'aime bien le Stefonnie, bizarrement je trouve qu'il ferait un meilleur ami pour elle qu'Elena et Caroline (même si elles sont biens). Je n'aime pas vraiment Elena non plus, mais j'ai fait un effort, j'aimerais pas voir Bonnie traitée comme une méchante dans une fanfiction, alors j'évite de le faire avec Elena même si c'est dur X)_**

 _ **bamonloveforever: Oui, heureusement, ça aurait été bête comme fin pour Bonnie quand même, "morte parce que Damon avait décidé de faire une grasse mat'" X) Merci pour ton commentaire!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs, dévalé les escaliers et traversé le parking, les deux frères arrivèrent enfin à leur voiture, s'installant à l'intérieur avec précipitation. Eux, qui d'habitude contrôlaient toujours plus ou moins la situation, paraissaient complètement dépassés. Damon s'assit à l'arrière, avec Bonnie, dont la tête reposait encore contre son épaule, comme la nuit dernière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer, Stefan se stoppa soudainement, se tournant dans sa direction.

« Attends, il faut prévenir Elena et Caroline. » dit-il, ne voulant pas que celles-ci s'inquiètent

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps ?! » grogna Damon, sourcils froncés

Son frère ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer que prendre quelques minutes pour les autres ne changerait rien, mais secoua la tête, se disant que ça ne servait à rien. Après tout, le brun était tellement inquiet pour Bonnie que ça ne servirait à rien de tenter de raisonner avec lui. Puis, en y repensant, sa réaction était plutôt normale.

Il mit la clef dans le contact, et démarra, sortant enfin du parking. « En combien de temps on y sera ? » lui demanda son frère aîné, alors que Stefan était en train de rejoindre la route. Il jeta un regard rapide à sa carte, et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de répondre dans un soupir qu'ils y seraient dans deux heures. Ce serait beaucoup trop long, et il le savait.

« Mais... Je pense qu'on peut y arriver en un peu moins d'une heure et demi. » reprit-il hésitant

La tension dans la voiture était insupportable, ils étaient partis dans la précipitation, voulant y arriver le plus vite possible, et étaient maintenant coincé pendant plus d'une heure dans une voiture, impuissants. Stefan ne cessait de taper ses doigts contre le volant, anxieux, et cela suffisait à rendre son frère fou. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'énerver, quand il remarqua que Bonnie commençait à remuer. Il baissa la tête, posant son regard sur la tête brune qui reposait contre son épaule, et remarqua que ses yeux étaient ouverts, papillonnant pour s'habituer à l'éclairage. Elle parut perdue pendant quelques secondes, et demanda d'une voix endormie ce qu'il se passait.

« On va aller chercher la pierre, il y a plus d'une heure de route, rendors-toi. » répondit Stefan

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de sieste. Vous me prenez pour quoi, une gamine ? » grommela Bonnie. Pourtant, malgré de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la brune referma les yeux, et s'assoupit rapidement. Damon leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lâcher une remarque sarcastique, et jeta un regard à l'horloge sur le tableau de bord. Encore une heure dix à attendre avant le dénouement de cette histoire, une heure dix à rester assis à regarder son teint si pâle.

* * *

Damon resta éveillé pendant tout le trajet, beaucoup trop agité pour dormir. Son regard n'avait quitté sa fenêtre depuis une heure, observant distraitement le paysage. Il n'avait échangé aucun mot avec son frère, les deux étant bien trop occupé à penser à la pierre, et à la possibilité qu'elle n'existe pas. Que se passerait-il si c'était le cas ? Devraient-ils rentrer au motel avec une Bonnie mourante dans les bras ? Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de lui donner leur sang comme ça, ils le savaient. Plus le temps passer, et plus elle en avait besoin.

La voiture se stoppa brusquement, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Tout au long du trajet, Stefan avait largement dépassé les limitations, et venait de se garer en trombe sur le bas-côté d'une vieille route abandonnée, entourée de quelques arbres.

« Comment elle est ? » lui demanda Stefan, tout en retirant la clef du contact

« Toujours vivante. » répondit Damon, recevant ainsi un regard noir de son interlocuteur

Étant toujours assez affaiblie malgré le sang qu'elle avait bu deux heures plus tôt, Bonnie parut assez déconcertée en se réveillant, et eut besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Tout en se dirigeant vers les ruines du tunnel où le train de Laure Thelma avait déraillé, Stefan tendit leur dernière poche de sang à la brune, pour que celle-ci reprenne des forces avant de faire le sort. C'était très risqué, étant donné qu'elle serait dans un état critique après celui-ci, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Une fois à l'intérieur du tunnel, qui ne semblait pas trop endommagé, il leur suffit de marcher une petite minute avant d'arriver sur le lieu de l'incident. Une partie du tunnel était effondrée, étant la seule source de lumière de l'endroit. Les rails étaient tordus, il manquait une quantité importante de graviers qui avaient été emmenés quelques mètres plus loin, et des marques sombres étaient visibles sur les pierres de la partie du mur qui tenait encore debout. Même si le train avait été déplacé, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que c'était ici qu'il avait déraillé, proche de la sortie. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Bonnie, tout reposait à présent sur elle, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. La brune avait l'air anxieuse, mais tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent, avant que Stefan ne finisse par s'approcher d'elle, mettant une main sur son épaule. « Bonnie, si tu sens que tu n'as pas assez de... » commença-t-il.

 _« Est magicae originem ducit ad. »_ le coupa-t-elle, yeux fermés

La sorcière répéta plusieurs fois l'incantation, semblant y mettre plus de force à chaque fois, et Stefan se retourna vers son frère, remarquant au passage que celui-ci regardait d'un mauvais œil sa main posée sur l'épaule de Bonnie. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se recula, laissant de l'espace à la brune. Du sang noir commença à couler de son nez, qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de main tout en continuant. Ça n'inquiéta pas les deux frères, habitués à ce que cela arrive lorsque la jeune fille utilisait sa magie. Ce fut quand une goutte de son sang coula de son œil droit qu'ils froncèrent les sourcils, s'approchant d'elle. Ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Alors que l'aîné des frères Salvatore s'apprêtait à la sortir de sa transe, la brune ouvrit brusquement les yeux, regardant lentement autour d'elle, scrutant chaque coin du tunnel, chaque pierre. Après quelques secondes seulement, son regard s'arrêta sur un endroit, et elle sembla revenir à elle, s'effondrant aussitôt à terre. Les deux vampires ne furent pas assez rapides à réagir, et son dos vint violemment heurter le sol. Damon se précipita à ses côtés, et s'apprêtait à l'aider à se relever, quand elle le repoussa avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Sa vision était troublée, tous ses membres tremblaient, sa tête tournait, et tout paraissait très lointain. Elle mit quelques secondes à se repérer, avant de ramper jusqu'à un éboulement de pierre à quelques mètres d'elle. Allongée à terre, elle tendit le bras pour saisir une des pierres, et au même moment, se mit à tousser, recrachant une quantité alarmante de sang.

Ses yeux papillonnaient, mais elle restait éveillée du mieux qu'elle pouvait, se redressant légèrement en s'adossant contre une paroi pour apercevoir la pierre qui était déposée contre la paume glacée de sa main. Celle-ci était d'une forme parfaite, lisse, et d'un blanc immaculé. Ils l'auraient peut-être remarqué sans ce sort, si l'éclairage n'était pas aussi faible, et si elle n'était pas aussi petite. Elle releva les yeux vers Stefan, attendant une instruction.

« Il... Il suffit qu'elle rentre en contact avec toi. » balbutia le vampire, effaré

La sorcière baissa à nouveau les yeux, posant son regard sur sa main. Et elle ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, la pierre ne la guérissait pas, ne la guérirait jamais, et Bonnie était épuisée. Tendus, les deux frères observèrent la jeune fille, en attente d'une quelconque réaction, mais rien ne se passa. Ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement, et sa tête heurta la paroi. Et ils restèrent immobiles, incapables de réagir, forcés d'écouter les battements de cœur de plus en plus lents de la jeune mourante, qui leur paraissait plus pâle que jamais.

* * *

Il faisait froid, horriblement froid. Un souffle frais venait caresser son corps, la frigorifiant. Mais elle ne tremblait pas, ou du moins, elle ne le sentait pas. Elle était insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, ne ressentant plus rien d'autre que la fraîcheur qui mordait sa peau, la sécheresse dans sa gorge, et le goût métallique dans sa bouche.

« Il faut que je rappelle Ava. Je dois retourner au motel, mon portable y est toujours. »

Elle voulut parler, mais ne put ouvrir sa bouche, comme si son corps tout entier était paralisé. Elle voulut leur dire de la déposer par terre, et de la laisser ici. Parce qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre. La dernière once d'espoir qu'elle avait en elle s'était éteinte quand elle avait été forcée de regarder cette pierre blanche contre la paume de sa main, incapable de la guérir.

« Dans une heure et demi, Bonnie sera morte, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps ! »

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir une portière, suivit d'un mouvement. Quelqu'un était en train de la transporter. La température changea, pourtant des frissons ne cessaient de parcourir ses membres engourdis. Elle crut reconnaître l'odeur de la voiture, mais était trop confuse pour en être sûre.

« Tu restes ici avec elle, tu continues de lui donner ton sang, et j'y retourne avec ma vitesse vampirique. Je ne suis pas trop affaibli, je devrais être de retour dans une demi-heure environ. »

Bonnie sentit une chaleur confortable l'entouré, et se détendit petit à petit. Elle se sentait étrangement légère, loin de tous leurs problèmes. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle voulait rester dans cet état de léthargie. Mais un goût métallique ne tarda pas à réapparaître contre ses lèvres, la brune se sentit petit à petit de plus en plus lourde au fil des minutes, et comprit que ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'elle se reposerait enfin.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit à nouveau conscience, elle fut tout aussi confuse que la première fois. Elle mit quelques secondes à réussir à bouger la tête, engourdie, et vit qu'elle était sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, dans les bras de Damon. Celui-ci était très pâle, et semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne cessait de passer sa main sur son bras, dans une tentative vaine de la réchauffer. Ils étaient tous les deux frigorifiés, faibles, seuls. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de la fin. Damon baissa les yeux sur Bonnie, et vit que celle-ci commençait déjà à s'assoupir. Il la secoua légèrement, pas pour ne pas la brusquer mais par manque d'énergie. La brune cligna des yeux, reprenant doucement conscience, et se rapprocha un peu plus du vampire, à la recherche d'une source de chaleur.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'évanouir une nouvelle fois... » la prévint le frère aîné des Salvatore, lâchant un petit rire qui passa difficilement à travers sa gorge sèche. « Ne sois pas égoïste, tiens moi compagnie. »

« Aouch... Se faire traiter d'égoïste par Damon Salvatore, ça fait mal. » murmura faiblement la sorcière

Un autre frisson parcourut Bonnie, et elle s'empressa de rouvrir des yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Elle entendit un bruit à sa gauche, et pivota légèrement, apercevant le brun du coin de l'œil. Son poignet était en sang.

« Damon, non... » souffla-t-elle. La sorcière aurait voulu lui faire son ton autoritaire, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée, et sa gorge bien trop serrée pour ça. Le vampire se contenta de l'ignorer, et lui tendit son poignet.

« Bonnie, ou tu bois mon sang, ou il finit sur les super sièges en cuir de la voiture louée de Stefan. »

« Je pense que les sièges en cuir sont le cadet des soucis de... » la brune s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. « Tu comptes te vider de ton sang pour moi ? »

Une pointe d'amertume était facilement décelable dans sa voix, cachant son inquiétude. Voyant qu'il gardait toujours son poignet levé, le visage neutre, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, elle abandonna. Un frisson parcourut le bras de Damon au contact des lèvres froides de la sorcière contre son poignet. Celle-ci le remarqua, mais ne dit rien, buvant quelques gorgées de ce qui la maintenait en vie. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle se recula, et passa une main sur sa bouche, essuyant les quelques gouttes écarlates sur sa lèvre inférieure. Silencieux, Damon laissa son poignet retomber contre le siège, l'imbibant rapidement de sang. Il n'avait même plus assez de force pour se guérir. Bonnie posa son regard sur lui, et poussa un soupir.

« Tu ne peux plus me donner ton sang Damon... Ça t'affaiblit beaucoup trop, tu pourrais mourir. »

« Tant que ça te garde en vie... » répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque

Une quinte de toux prit soudainement la jeune fille, qui se cambra en avant, sentant sa gorge s'irriter encore plus. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et observa avec épuisement le liquide noir tâchant ses mains. « Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard... » souffla-t-elle, avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale, sentant son dos heurter le siège.

« Merci Bonnie, toujours là pour remotiver les troupes. » grommela le brun en réponse

« A quoi ça sert de se mentir, Damon ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, et seules leurs respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre. L'aîné des frères Salvatore ne savait plus quoi dire, parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Même si elle se montrait trop pessimiste, elle était réaliste. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux.

Après quelques minutes dans un silence oppressant, Bonnie avait des regrets. Elle s'était peut-être montrée un peu trop dure. Le poids sur ses épaules était tellement lourd qu'elle en oubliait parfois que des choses ne devaient pas être dites, même si elles étaient la simple vérité. Elle se sentait piégée, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, et chaque seconde qui passait la rapprochait d'une mort certaine, alors elle se montrait quelques fois négligente, ne pensant pas à ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir vis-à-vis de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle releva les yeux vers Damon, s'apprêtant à lui dire autre chose, quand elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, et serra les dents, avant de prendre la main glacée du vampire entre les siennes.

« On s'en sortira... » murmura difficilement la brune

* * *

Ils furent réveillés par un crissement de pneus, alors qu'ils ne se souvenaient même pas s'être endormis. Damon jeta un regard à sa montre, et fut étonné de découvrir que Stefan n'était partit que depuis un quart d'heure, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures. Le vampire vit un véhicule garé à quelques mètres d'eux, et descendit difficilement de la voiture, aidant Bonnie à sortir après lui. Sentant que leurs jambes n'étaient même plus assez fortes pour les retenir, ils s'adossèrent à la voiture. Puis Damon se rappela soudainement que Stefan n'était pas parti en voiture. Il fronça les sourcils, et releva les yeux, posant son regard sur l'autre voiture au moment même où son occupant en sortait.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux emmêlés, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle était facilement reconnaissable, malgré les longs cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux, et sa peau plus blafarde qu'à sa dernière rencontre. Damon n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était, ne la connaissant que de nom, mais Bonnie l'éclaira rapidement.

« Ava ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda la brune d'une voix cassée

« Je suis venue vous aider. Où est la pierre ? » questionna en réponse la vieille dame, s'approchant de la jeune fille. Elle tendit la main en avant, prête à recevoir la roche, alors que Bonnie la cherchait. « Stefan m'a appelé hier, il voulait que je vienne au cas où votre plan échouerait. »

Les traits de Damon se durcirent soudainement. Stefan n'avait pas appelé Ava la veille. Il resserra son emprise sur Bonnie dans un geste protecteur, stoppant au passage ses gestes. Il put alors apercevoir le regard d'Ava s'assombrir, réalisant que le vampire avait compris sa manigance. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle était là, mais elle ne voulait sûrement pas les aider.


	10. Well, this is war

_**Bonsoir! Déjà le chapitre 10, on approche de la fin. Merci beaucoup à bamonloveforever et XD pour vos reviews!**_

 _ **bamonloveforever: Merci! ça aurait été trop simple, j'adore compliqué la vie des personnages. Pour une fois le pessimisme de Damon sera utile, ça n'arrive pas souvent :')**_

 ** _XD: Merci beaucoup! Ce serait un honneur que tu commences à les shipper à cause de moi X) Franchement, je te conseil quand même de rester sur le Delena à contre cœur, parce qu'au moins dans la série ce couple existe :') Tu m'as faite mourir de rire avec tes sushis! Le sens des priorités de Stefan est pas génial faut l'avouer. Mourir dans une voiture c'est pas si mal que ça, ils ont le chauffage au moins XD Non ça va y'avait de la structure, mais de toute façon j'adore les commentaires long façon "petit roman" X) Merci!_**

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Sa vision se brouilla, une fois, puis deux. Il ne courrait pas droit, sentait ses enjambées dériver hors de la route à chaque fois qu'il se déconcentrait rien que quelques secondes. Plusieurs fois, Stefan fut tenté de s'arrêter, sentant ses membres fatigués, s'engourdirent. Mais l'image de son frère et de celle qu'il considérait à présent comme sa sœur ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, le forçant à continuer. Ils étaient en train de mourir. En voulant sauver Bonnie, Damon lui avait donné beaucoup trop de sang, et se retrouvait maintenant dans le même état qu'elle. Il avait juste besoin de repos pour se soigner, mais il continuerait de donner son sang à Bonnie tant que celle-ci ne serait pas hors de danger. Alors il ne restait plus que Stefan, à bout de forces, se poussant à bout, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps, et, mon dieu, la situation n'avait jamais été autant hors de contrôle.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur le parking du motel, Stefan se stoppa brutalement dans sa course. Sa tête se mit à tourner, il vit flou pendant quelques secondes, et dû fermer les yeux pendant un moment pour reprendre contenance.

Une fois rétabli, le brun releva la tête, et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du motel. Avant même d'avoir passé les portes, il pouvait déjà entendre la voix mélodieuse de son amie hurler sur un pauvre employé. Il entra dans le hall du bâtiment, posant immédiatement son regard sur Elena et Caroline. La blonde était penchée sur un comptoir, et paraissait à la fois très inquiète et très énervée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains bouclés était debout derrière le comptoir, tentant désespérément de calmer la cliente.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé mademoiselle, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à vos amis... »

« Et vous n'avez pas des caméras de sécurité dans les chambres ou dans les couloirs ?! »

« B-bien sûr que non, ce serait violer l'intimité de nos clients et... » balbutia-t-il avant d'être à nouveau coupé

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fou-... » hurla Caroline, à bout de nerfs

Le pauvre employé ne cessait de passer son regard de la blonde à son amie, totalement désemparé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celle-ci intervienne pour calmer Caroline. Malheureusement, même si c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait habituellement, elle était occupée à passer un appel, et ne prêtait pas attention à leur conversation. Ça faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle essayait d'appeler les trois disparus, mais il était impossible de les joindre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler une autre personne, frappant les touches de son portable avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire, Stefan s'avança dans leur direction, attirant son attention. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions, quand il l'interrompit en un mouvement de main.

« J'ai besoin de ton téléphone. » lui dit-il. « Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, je te promets, mais pour l'instant, il faut que je passe un appel. »

Ça attira l'attention de Caroline, qui se tourna brusquement vers eux au plus grand bonheur de l'employé, alors qu'Elena donnait son téléphone au vampire, sans rien ajouter. Même si elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourquoi ils avaient disparu dans la matinée, elle avait compris l'urgence de la situation, et ne voulait pas être un obstacle.

Le brun lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et se dépêcha de composer le numéro d'Ava sur son clavier. Alors que de longs bips sonores résonnaient dans son oreille, il ne cessait de taper son pied contre sol dans un geste d'impatience, ne supportant pas de devoir attendre qu'elle décroche. Cette journée entière s'était déroulée dans la précipitation, et il n'arrivait même plus à patienter rien que quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression que chaque minute comptait. Et comme si la situation ne pouvait pas devenir pire, il tomba sur la boîte vocale de sa vieille amie, le laissant totalement désemparé, sans aucune solution pour sauver sa famille.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Damon, la mâchoire serrée

Ava pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, une expression confuse sur le visage. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, une main tendue, comme si elle appréhendait sa réaction. Le vampire fit à son tour un pas en avant, se plaçant devant Bonnie, tout en gardant une main posée sur sa taille, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bouge pas.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Stefan m'a appelé hier, il voulait que je vienne au cas où il y aurait un problème. » répéta la vieille femme, d'une voix lente, se voulant persuasive

« Damon. » se manifesta Bonnie, sans pour autant réussir à attirer son regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, soutenant le regard d'Ava. Il la fixait d'un air suspicieux, comme s'il essayait de lire en elle. La brune haussa les sourcils, en attente d'une réponse, mais l'aîné des frères Salvatore restait silencieux. Elle serra les poings, commençant à perdre patience. Elle fit ensuite un pas de plus, se tournant vers Bonnie. « Vu ta tête, Stefan a eut raison de m'appeler. » déclara-t-elle, grimaçant. Elle s'attendait à ce que la sorcière acquiesce, réagisse, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. A cause de Damon, elle était devenue méfiante.

« Le problème vient de la pierre, il y a peut-être un second sort à faire, tout dépend de son état. » continua-t-elle sans sourciller. « Montrez-la moi. »

A nouveau, Ava ne reçut aucune réponse. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses jointures devinrent blanches. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il lui suffit de croiser à nouveau leurs regards suspicieux pour craquer. « Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter. » leur lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de fausse sympathie dans sa voix, elle avait arrêté de jouer. Ava avait enfin laissé tomber le masque.

« Que les choses soient claires... » commença Damon, la fusillant du regard. « Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher de Bonnie, ni de la pierre. »

Celle-ci se racla la gorge, et poussa avec ce qu'il lui restait de force l'épaule du vampire, se mettant à côté de lui. Elle garda un bras appuyé contre lui pour ne pas tomber, et dit « Merci Damon, mais je pense pouvoir me défendre seule. ». Ava haussa les sourcils, amusée, et rétorqua qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en état de se défendre.

« Oui, parce que vous, du haut de vos cent ans, vous devez péter la forme, j'imagine. Je me sens très menacé. » railla le brun sarcastiquement

« Très bien. » s'exclama Ava, reculant de quelques pas en direction de sa vieille voiture. « J'avais essayé de rester courtoise avec vous, mais faut croire qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que les menaces qui sont efficaces. » conclut-elle, sortant une arbalète du coffre, avant de la pointer directement sur Damon. Elle lui répéta une dernière fois de lui donner la pierre, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, rétorquant que le menacer ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, qu'il y était habitué.

« Sûrement, mais ce n'est plus toi que j'essaie de convaincre. Pointer cette arbalète sur toi me rend d'un coup beaucoup plus persuasive aux yeux de ton amie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air sournois, reportant son attention sur la brune

Celle-ci avait les sourcils froncés, et la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, à trouver une solution. Or, rien ne lui venait. Elle gardait ses yeux focalisés sur l'arme d'Ava, réfléchissant. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre, elle voulait sauver Damon, mais en faisant ça, elle se condamnait.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va me sauver ? Vous tombez sur la mauvaise personne, on se déteste. » s'exclama Damon d'une voix moins forte que d'habitude dû à son épuisement

« Allez-y tirer. » continua-t-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser à Bonnie la chance de se sacrifier. « Mais j'espère pour vous que ça suffira à me tuer. Parce que dans le cas contraire, une fois rétabli, je serais très, très énervé. »

Malgré sa menace, Ava ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionée. C'était sa dernière chance, elle n'allait pas reculer à cause de stupides paroles. Elle positionna son doigt sur la gâchette, et regarda à nouveau la sorcière, sourcils haussés, attendant une quelconque objection. Bonnie releva les yeux de l'arbalète, croisant son regard, et resta stoïque. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, c'était le désordre dans son esprit, mais de l'extérieur, elle paraissait insensible à ce qu'il se passait. Ava comprit alors que ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle assainit soudainement un coup à la tête au vampire avec son arbalète, le faisant tomber au sol. Elle fit un pas en avant, et pointa à nouveau l'arme sur lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son buste.

« Non, attendez! » hurla soudainement une voix

Ava détourna son attention de Damon, qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier, et posa les yeux sur Bonnie, qui, en deux enjambées, vint s'interposer entre les deux. Ses genoux tremblaient, et ses jambes ne tardèrent pas à la lâcher. Elle aurait voulu paraître forte, se lever, et lui montrer que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle ne pouvait plus se protéger elle, et les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle n'était plus capable de rien.

« Ne le tuez pas. » souffla-t-elle. « Nous vous laissons la pierre. »

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de la vieille femme, qui tendit la main vers elle, sans pour autant baisser son arme. Bonnie baissa les yeux, tentant de contenir sa rage, et mit la main dans la poche de sa veste. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle tentait l'autre poche. La pierre n'y était pas. Elle n'était plus dans sa veste, elle avait disparu.

« Donne moi la pierre, maintenant. » s'impatienta Ava

« Je... Je ne l'ai plus. » balbutia Bonnie, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle

« Je sais que vous l'avez! Donnez-la moi ou il meurt! » se mit à hurler Ava

« Je ne sais pas où elle est ! » hurla désespérément Bonnie, perdant tous ses moyens

« Alors refais le sort ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle a l'air en état de faire un sort ?! » s'énerva brusquement Damon, d'une voix cassée

La vieille femme ne lui prêta même pas attention, continuant de hurler sur Bonnie. Elle voulait la pierre, maintenant. Alors qu'elle avait légèrement baissé le bras, Damon lui empoigna brusquement le poignet et le dévia, lui faisant lâcher son arme qui tomba à quelques mètres d'eux. La tête d'Ava se tourna rapidement en sa direction, le dévisageant d'un regard fou. Elle sortit rapidement un pieu d'une poche intérieure de sa veste, et le brandit en l'air, menaçant de l'abattre sur lui si il ne lui disait pas maintenant où était la pierre.

Derrière eux, Bonnie fixait l'arbalète, qui était tombée quelques pas à gauche du vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas aller la prendre, Ava la verrait. Elle posa les yeux sur Ava, et vit celle-ci abattre son pied sur le torse de Damon. Et elle prit sa décision. La sorcière leva le bras, et utilisa un sort pour attirer l'arbalète jusqu'à elle. Au moment même où le bois de l'arme atteignit sa paume, une douleur intense se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine, enflammant ses poumons. Elle se pencha en avant, tentant de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'elle s'étouffait avec son propre sang.

« Toi, tu dois savoir où est la pierre, non ?! » hurla Ava, gardant son pied sur le torse du vampire, l'empêchant de se relever

« Vous pensez vraiment obtenir quelque chose de moi ? » se moqua Damon, bien qu'ayant du mal à respirer. « Je vous croyais plus intelligente. »

La main de la vieille femme se resserra sur le pieu, et elle poussa un hurlement de frustration. Elle leva l'arme un peu plus haut, une lueur de folie meurtrière faisant briller le regard. Puis tout ralentit. Bonnie leva un bras, pointant son arbalète sur Ava. Il n'était plus question de magie, ou de vampires, tout était réel. Si elle agissait, la personne ne serait pas évanouie, mise hors d'état de nuire, elle serait morte, par sa faute. Elle aurait tué un humain. Sa main tremblait, son corps tout entier était glacé par la peur. Cette peur lui tordait le ventre, mais elle ne pouvait baisser cette arbalète, étant comme forcée à viser le dos de cette femme. Au moment où elle appuierait sur la gâchette, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, elle aurait franchi la limite.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix... » souffla Ava

Et sans aucune hésitation, Bonnie appuya. Elle franchit la limite. _Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix non plus._ Le pieu siffla dans les airs, perçant les oreilles de la brune. Il y eut un bruit sourd, suivit un gémissement. La brune ne put relever les yeux, pour apercevoir son propre meurtre. Elle fixait le sol, le regard vide, tremblante. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un, elle venait de tirer sur quelqu'un qui avait le dos tourné. Elle avait tué quelqu'un de sang-froid, et pourtant, elle restait persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

« Bonnie, tu vas bien? »

Damon était agenouillé à ses côtés, à bout de souffle. Il lui demandait si elle allait bien, alors que ce n'était pas elle qui venait de se faire tirer dessus. La brune releva les yeux, mais posa son regard sur le corps inanimé à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts. Son manteau blanc était tâché de noir. Ce fut à ce moment que Bonnie réalisa... Le sang d'Ava était noir.

Elle souffrait de la même chose que Bonnie, elle voulait la pierre pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. Elle se battait simplement pour sa vie, tout comme elle. Il n'y avait jamais eut de méchants ou de gentils. Elles avaient vécu les mêmes souffrances, elles étaient pareilles, à une exception : Ava ne l'avait pas abattu de sang-froid. Bonnie se défit de l'emprise du vampire, et rampa jusqu'à celle qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, les menaçaient. Elle respirait toujours, mais ne tarderait à mourir.

« Je suis désolée... » murmura Bonnie, le souffle court

Elle aurait pu tenter de la sauver, maintenir une pression sur sa poitrine, elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Mais la balle était logée près de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, quoique Bonnie fasse. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de joues rosées d'Ava, et la sorcière ne put savoir si celles-ci étaient dû à la douleur ou à la tristesse de se sentir partir. La brune s'apprêta à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais n'eut même plus assez de souffle pour parler, laissant la vielle dame s'excuser à son tour.

« La peur de la mort nous fait faire des choses impensables. »

La brune hocha lentement la tête, les joues baignées de larmes. La peur avait transformé Ava en une menace, et Bonnie en une tueuse. Ava n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Bonnie était à présent persuadée d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Damon les interrompit soudainement, demandant d'une voix brusque à Ava pourquoi la pierre n'avait pas guéri Bonnie, et ce qu'il fallait faire. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son souffle ralentit, avant de s'arrêter, et lorsque Bonnie posa à nouveau son regard sur elle, elle vit que ses yeux étaient fermés.

Personne n'osa plus bouger, et pendant de longues minutes, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Damon fixait le corps d'Ava, les yeux écarquillés. Il était trop tard. Il se fichait éperdumment d'elle, mais pour l'instant, elle était la seule qui aurait pu aider la Bonnie. De son côté, la brune restait immobile, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Ava. Elle gardait ce regard plein d'émotion posé sur elle, d'où transparaissait de la culpabilité, et beaucoup de regret. La sorcière était tellement perturbée qu'elle ne se sentait même pas s'affaiblir petit à petit, ses battements de cœurs se faisant de plus en plus lents.

Damon le remarqua, mais resta à l'écart, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Lui aussi l'avait ressentit, la première fois qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Il avait bien dû passer par là, avant de devenir le tueur qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il se souvenait de tout. Du corps sans vie qui tombait au sol dans un vacarme sourd, du froid qui s'installait en lui. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Tuer quelqu'un était le laisser emmener un peu de votre humanité avec lui. Alors il la laissa encore quelques minutes, même s'il sentait que ça pourrait bien être ses dernières heures.

Lentement, Bonnie laissa retomber sa main, la laissant glisser le long de son manteau blanc par inadvertance. Elle sentit de l'humidité sous sa paume, et baissa les yeux. Sa main était noire, recouverte du sang d'Ava. Elle émit un léger hoquet, qui échappa sa gorge lorsqu'elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Comme sortie de sa torpeur, un frisson la traversa, et elle retira brusquement sa main du corps de l'ancienne sorcière, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. La brune fixait ses mains tremblantes, un rictus horrifié déformant ses traits. Une sensation étrange lui serait la gorge, elle avait l'impression de contenir un sanglot, mais n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Ce sanglot ne tarda à être remplacé par des toussotements, alors que du sang noir venait encore une fois tâcher ses mains. Damon s'approcha alors, l'aidant à se relever.

« Bonnie... » murmura Damon. « Viens, il faut qu'on retourne à la voiture, il fait trop froid ça pourrait être dangereux vu ton état. »

Elle tenta de se lever, les jambes tremblantes, et faillit s'effondrer avant que Damon ne la rattrape, la ramenant sans un mot jusqu'à la voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage. Malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler, le vampire remarqua le rictus de douleur qui déformait ses traits. Il ne put savoir s'il était dû à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou à la souffrance

Ils retournèrent difficilement jusqu'à la voiture, chacun de leurs pas étant extrêmement lourds, luttant pour rester debout. Une fois de retour à l'intérieur, personne n'osa parler. Un sentiment de déjà-vu s'empara d'eux, de quelques minutes auparavant. Assis, seuls dans la voiture. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils n'attendaient plus le retour de Stefan, car ils n'espéraient plus rien.

« Je l'ai tué. » souffla Bonnie, tout en sentant ses paupières s'alourdir. « Moi qui m'étais toujours cru du côté des gentils, la parfaite sorcière qui sauve tout le monde. » dit-elle d'une voix sombre

« Il n'y a plus de distinction entre les gentils et les méchants Bon-Bon. La seule qui existe est entre ceux qui protègent les autres, et ceux qui se protègent. Ce soir, tu as voulu me sauver. »

Bonnie ne se retourna pas, continuant de regarder à travers sa fenêtre, mais le vampire put voir dans son reflet que cela lui arracha presque un mince sourire, alors que ses traits s'adoucissaient. Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, avant que l'aîné des frères Salvatore ne reprenne, gâchant le moment de sincérité qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Tu as même failli abandonner ta seule chance de survie, ce qui était au passage complètement stupide. On est censé se détester Bon-Bon, tu compromets notre couverture à te sacrifier pour moi de cette façon. » se moqua Damon, cherchant quelque chose de la poche de sa veste

Il en ressortit la pierre d'un blanc immaculé, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Bonnie lui lança un regard consterné, se retournant sur son siège pour lui faire complètement face, avant de tenter de lui hurler après, malgré sa voix cassée. « Tu l'avais depuis le début ?! Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné, si elle l'avait eut, je ne l'aurais pas tué ! » s'énerva-t-elle, ne pouvant malheureusement pas lui asséner de coup de poing sur l'épaule vu sa force actuelle.

« Quoi ? Je préfère te sauver toi, plutôt que la vieille folle qui me menace ? C'est vraiment surprenant, tu as raison. » s'exclama-t-il, prenant une expression stupéfaite exagérée

« Justement, elle aurait pu te tuer, tu aurais dû la lui donner. » insista la sorcière, ne voulant pas le laisser s'en tirer avec son maudit sarcasme

« Apparemment, tu n'es plus la seule à faire passer la vie des autres avant la tienne. » souffla-t-il d'un ton las, concluant la dispute

La brune voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune réelle raison de s'énerver après lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle détourna le regard du vampire, qui était encore en train de manipuler la roche, et s'humecta les lèvres, plongée dans ses pensées, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour le remercier. Malheureusement, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Bonnie fut soudainement prise d'une quinte de toux, et ne tarda pas à tâcher ses mains de sang. Elle se pencha en avant, fermant les yeux. Elle sentait ses poumons s'enflammer à chaque fois qu'elle toussait, et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Bonnie, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Damon, remarquant que c'était pire que d'habitude

La brune hocha vivement la tête, et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Sa vision était floue, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'ajuster, mais ne distinguait que le noir qui recouvrait les paumes de ses mains, ainsi que les bords de ses manches. Sa toux ne s'arrêta pas, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, alors qu'elle se remettait dans sa position initiale, une main plaquée contre ses lèvres.

Damon la fixa encore quelques secondes, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, et lâcha un soupir. Doucement, il prit la main libre de la brune, et il déplia doucement ses doigts, avant de déposer la pierre contre sa peau. Il referma ensuite sa main, tout en gardant les siennes autour. Il put sentir l'emprise de Bonnie se resserrer sur la roche, et contracta sa mâchoire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus la voir dans cet état. Ça faisait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'elle se rattachait à la vie comme ça. Il voulait l'aider, il avait besoin de l'aider, mais il savait tout autant qu'elle qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils n'espéraient plus rien, et il ne pouvait que la regarder mourir.


	11. Let the darkness come for me

_**Bonjour! Désolée du retard, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps à cause des cours, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant les vacances de Noël. En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire, et à bamonloveforever et XD pour avoir laissé des reviews!**_

 _ **bamonloveforever: de toute façon ça va, Ava ne nous manquera pas trop. X) Merci beaucoup!**_

 ** _XD: je comprends, même si j'aime pas ce ship je dois avouer qu'ils sont quand même un beau couple! Première victime et dernière j'espère, mais bon on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. X) Non c'est pas méchant t'inquiète, personne ne regrettera Ava je pense! (bon à part Stefan mais c'est bon Stefan tu t'en fous t'as d'autres amis) On verra, peut-être qu'elle survivra, ou peut-être pas ça dépendra de ce que j'aurais envie d'écrire comme fin XD (je suis rassurante je sais) Je te pardonne si tu pardonnes mon gros retard :') Merci beaucoup, pleins de bisous à toi aussi!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dehors, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et la température commençait enfin à se réchauffer. Damon pouvait sentir les tremblements de Bonnie se calmer petit à petit sous ses paumes, jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Il n'apercevait plus des nuages blancs s'échapper de ses lèvres à chacun de ses souffles tremblant. Après avoir toussé pendant une dizaine de minutes, la brune s'était finalement calmée, et avait laissé tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du vampire sans rien dire, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Le brun avait été tenté de lui donner à nouveau son sang, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il lui en avait déjà beaucoup trop donné, s'il recommençait, il risquait de perdre connaissance et ne plus être là pour veiller sur elle. De toute façon, vu son état, même son sang ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, et il le savait.

Alors il se contentait d'attendre, écoutant distraitement ses faibles battements de cœur. Il se retenait de s'arracher le poignet pour lui donner tout ce qu'il lui restait. Des toussotements se firent soudainement entendre à ses côtés, le sortant de ses pensées. Bonnie amena doucement une main à ses lèvres, avant de fixer d'un regard vide le sang tâchant sa paume. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa main retomba mollement contre sa poitrine, et ses paupières se fermèrent. Damon ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Son sang se glaça quand il entendit ses battements ralentir, mais il comprit après quelques secondes qu'elle s'était juste endormie. Il la secoua doucement par l'épaule.

« Reste éveillée. » murmura-t-il simplement

« J'essaie... » maugréa la brune. « Parle-moi. »

« Quoi ? Attends est-ce que je viens de perdre ce qu'il me reste de sang et de mourir ? Tu veux que je te parle ? La grande Bonnie Bennett a spécifiquement demandé à Damon Salvatore de lui parler ? » s'étonna le vampire, haussant les sourcils

« Si seulement j'avais encore la force de te frapper... » grommela la sorcière

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire, c'est ça ? » demanda le brun avec un sourire en coin

« Fais ça et je sors de la voiture. »

« Comme si t'en étais capable, tu tiens pas debout. »

« Est-ce que ça peut être considéré comme de la séquestration ? »

« Bon, alors. » commença Damon, ignorant sa dernière remarque. « C'est l'histoire d'une sorcière complètement idiote qui a balancé sa poudre de fée partout et qui est tombée malade. »

« Ma poudre de fée ? Vraiment ? »

« Mais concentrons-nous plutôt sur le personnage secondaire, le séduisant vampire. Il est bien plus intéressant. »

« Stefan ? » l'interrompit la brune avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Damon lui lança un regard noire, visiblement vexé, et Bonnie lâcha un petit rire à sa vue. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se faner, remplacé par sa respiration bruyante. Un lourd silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, alors qu'ils fixaient d'un air épuisé un point invisible au loin.

« Je suis fatiguée... » murmura la brune, les lèvres tremblantes. Le vampire pinça ses lèvres, la mâchoire serrée. Il prit la main glacée de Bonnie dans la sienne, la serrant doucement. « Je sais. » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai peur. » dit-elle soudainement, d'une voix qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion malgré ses paroles

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la mort. Il y avait eut de nombreuses fois où elle s'était battue contre des ennemis qui auraient pu la tuer, où elle avait traversé des épreuves mortelles, mais Bonnie n'avait jamais ressenti ce froid en elle. Pourtant, ça faisait des semaines qu'elle côtoyait la mort, elle savait comment cette histoire risquait de se finir, mais maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes, et elle était terrifiée. Il n'y avait plus d'amis l'encourageant, de remède qui pouvait la sauver, ou de semblant d'espoir en elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Damon, son teint cadavérique, ses mains tremblantes et son souffle glacé.

« Je sais. » répéta-t-il. « Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir dans mes bras, Bon-Bon. »

Sa vision se brouilla, et la brune renifla, serra la mâchoire pour retenir un sanglot qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, ses mouvements étant restreints, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Damon.

« Bonnie ? » entendit-elle soudainement une voix l'appeler de l'extérieur, les interrompant

La brune releva subitement la tête, regardant à travers la fenêtre. Caroline et Elena venaient d'arriver, se tenant non loin de la voiture. Damon ouvrit la portière, et sortit du véhicule, se tournant ensuite vers elle, prêt à l'aider à rester debout. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, enfin ce fut ce que Damon pensa, avant de remarquer que ses genoux tremblaient. Elle essayait. Il fit quelques pas en avant, se rapprochant à nous, et passa un bras en dessous de ses genoux pour la soulever, sans que, étonnamment, elle ne lui fasse aucune reproche. Il la déposa ensuite doucement à terre, laissant ses pieds toucher le sol, mais continuant de supporter une grande partie de son poids. Puis soudainement une nouvelle vague de douleur traversa la sorcière, qui se cambra en avant. Damon garda un bras autour d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe, et la fit s'asseoir à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Caroline, s'agenouillant immédiatement à ses côtés

« Elle a utilisé un sort tout à l'heure, celui de trop... » expliqua sombrement l'aîné des frères Salvatore

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'était plus censée utiliser sa magie ! » s'étonna Elena

Damon leva les yeux au ciel, et l'ignora, reportant son attention sur Bonnie. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, le visage déformé par la douleur. Sa respiration était encore pire que quelques minutes auparavant, l'air semblait se raréfier autour d'elle. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent soudainement, alors que sa tête retombait sur les genoux de Caroline, assise à ses côtés.

« Ava vous a attaqué, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Stefan, n'arrivant pas du même sens qu'Elena et Caroline

Le cadet des frères Salvatore était arrivé à peine quelques secondes après les deux filles, mais avait continué son chemin quelques mètres plus loin en apercevant le corps d'Ava. Après l'avoir fixé longuement, sous état de choc, il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et toute culpabilité de l'avoir entraîné ici avait disparut.

« Ouais. » répondit Damon, les lèvres pincées. « Elle voulait la pierre, et elle a pas eut le temps de nous dire pourquoi elle n'a pas guéri Bonnie. »

Un hoquet se fit entendre à leurs pieds, attirant à nouveau leur attention sur le corps inconscient de la sorcière. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son visage déformé dans une expression douloureuse, et sa respiration était tellement forte. Ils n'entendaient que ça, comme pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Bonnie se cambra légèrement, resserrant un peu plus son poing autour du tissu de la chemise de Caroline. La blonde fixa son amie encore quelques secondes, se mordant la joue pour ne pas laisser paraître l'état dans lequel cette situation la mettait, avant de finalement se tourner vers les autres.

« Et maintenant... ? » demanda-t-elle difficilement

* * *

Debout à quelques mètres des trois filles, les deux frères Salvatore tentaient de trouver une solution, lançant de temps à autre un regard bref aux autres. Leurs traits étaient tirés, une expression concentrée peignant leur visage. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, durant lesquels ils cherchaient désespérément la solution à leurs problèmes, Stefan finit par parler, se disant qu'exposer la situation les aiderait sûrement.

« La pierre ne marche peut-être pas. Ava voulait la récupérer, mais elle ne savait pas qu'on avait déjà essayé de guérir Bonnie avec. » dit le vampire, exposant une première hypothèse

« Si, en arrivant elle savait que ça n'avait pas marché, elle nous a parlé d'un second sort. Elle a forcément omis cette étape pour que nous n'utilisions pas la pierre avant qu'elle arrive. Il nous faut juste ce second sort. »

« Elle a sûrement menti, il n'y a pas de second sort, ou sinon elle vous l'aurait laissé le temps de le faire, elle était beaucoup trop affaiblie pour le faire d'elle-même. » rétorqua Stefan

« Donc on peut retirer l'option du second sort. On est encore moins avancé maintenant, super. » soupira Damon, serrant les poings de frustration

« On pourrait peut-être trouver d'autres indices sur... sur elle. » proposa Stefan, mal à l'aise

Le frère aîné des Salvatore hocha la tête, et se retourna, s'apprêtant à s'avancer dans sa direction, avant de remarquer que Stefan n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, sourcils froncés. Le vampire lui demanda ce qu'il attendait, avant de comprendre que malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire, Ava était une amie de longue date de son frère, et qu'il était donc peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller fouiller son cadavre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, poussant un soupir.

« Tu es beaucoup trop sentimental. »

En à peine quelques enjambées, Damon rejoint le corps de la sorcière, s'accroupissant à côté. Il fronça le nez devant l'odeur du sang noir, et s'apprêtait à la retourner pour fouiller ses poches, quand il sentit quelque chose étrange venant de la pierre dans sa poche de jean. Il la sortit, l'observant d'un œil critique, avant de comprendre qu'elle semblait s'agiter. Se demandant si Ava était à l'origine de cette réaction de l'artefact, il l'approcha légèrement du corps, et remarqua que l'agitation venant de la magie imprégnée en elle s'intensifia. Pourquoi la pierre semblait réagir face à Ava... ?

Rapidement, il déposa la pierre par terre et retourna le corps d'Ava, ayant conscience que chaque seconde était comptée, et fouilla les poches de son manteau. Le vampire y trouva seulement un couteau. Fronçant les sourcils, il manipulait l'arme dans sa main droite, semblant réfléchir, quand il entendit un hurlement retentir derrière lui, lui glaçant le sang.

* * *

« Tout ira bien, tout ira bien... » ne cessait de répéter la blonde

Allongée sur l'herbe humide, la jeune fille gardait les yeux fermés, la tête déposée sur les genoux de son amie. Celle-ci passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune, retirant les mèches qui venaient couvrir son visage à chaque coup de vent. La vision de Caroline se brouilla, alors qu'elle posait une main sur la joue glacée de son amie, et elle dut relever la tête pour que les larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à dévaler le long de son visage n'atterrissent pas sur la brune.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Elena tentait de garder une expression impassible, debout à côté de ses amies. Bonnie avait toujours autant de difficulté à respirer, et sa poitrine se levait et se rabaissait brusquement dans un rythme irrégulier. Sa mâchoire était contractée, tremblante, et cela faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'elle était inconsciente, pourtant son rythme cardiaque semblait avoir encore ralenti.

« Reste avec moi, Bon-Bon. » souffla la blonde. « Vous êtes sûres que je ne peux pas lui donner mon sang? » hurla-t-elle soudainement, se tournant vers les deux frères Salvatore

Stefan secoua la tête, debout quelques mètres plus loin, et lui répondirent rapidement que non. Il était trop tard pour lui donner du sang, son état s'était beaucoup trop aggravé. Damon, de son côté, était quelques mètres plus loin, accroupie devant Ava. La blonde secoua la tête, reportant à nouveau son attention sur Bonnie. Ils étaient trop longs, ça faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'ils réfléchissaient, ils n'avaient pas le temps !

Doucement, elle passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de Bonnie. Quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent contre les joues rosées de la mourante, et Caroline releva subitement la tête, le visage mouillé de larmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et le vampire sentit deux bras l'entraîner dans une étreinte. Elena sentit son cœur se serré au contact du corps tremblant de son amie contre le sien, et resserra un peu plus son emprise sur elle.

« Elle va s'en sortir, comme toujours. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

La doppleganger sentit la blonde lentement hocher la tête, reniflant, avant de se défaire de son étreinte. Caroline lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Puis elles posèrent leurs regards sur Bonnie. Elle avait soudainement l'air si paisible, elle ne tremblait plus, sa poitrine ne s'élevait plus brusquement dans un rythme irrégulier.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit.

Il était trop tard.


	12. Let it try to steal my soul

_**Bonsoir! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive pour continuer! (bon, continuer avec beaucoup de retard mais continuer quand même X))**_

 ** _Ana: Merci, je t'aurais bien dis à toi aussi mais ce serait un peu tard, alooors... J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes? X) Merci d'être passé, et merci encore plus d'avoir aimé! (me voir écrire avec tant d'aisance doit vraiment vous rassurer pour la qualité de ce chapitre wow *sarcasme*) Je t'avoue que là ça va être un peu compliqué pour que les choses évoluent entre Bonnie et Damon, mais bon j'en dis pas plus je voudrais pas te spoiler mon propre chapitre. XD J'avoue avoir eu un peu d'espoir dans la série vers les dernières saisons, puis y'a Enzo qu'est arrivé et qui a tout gâché, et puis Damon a eut l'air jaloux, et j'ai encore eu un peu d'espoir, et puis... Non, j'ai vraiment plus d'espoir pour le Bamon, on a plus qu'à se réconforter avec des fanfictions ;_; Merci encore, à bientôt à toi aussi j'espère! :p_**

 ** _Cara: honnêtement ça me fait encore plus plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction alors que tu n'es pas spécialement fan de bamon X) Merci, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait patienter!_**

 ** _bamonloveforever: Malheureusement ça va pas devenir plus joyeux dans ce chapitre, courage. Espérons qu'ils trouvent une solution, même si environ 100% de leurs plans échouent constamment et que j'ai toujours sérieusement douté de leur intelligence. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires que tu me laisses constamment, il n'y a rien de plus motivant que ça!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, et préparez-vous pour un chapitre plein de joie et de bonne humeur!_**

* * *

La tension était palpable à l'intérieur du véhicule. Un silence glacial régnait entre les passagers, et aucun contact visuel n'avait été établi depuis quelques heures. Ils se contentaient de fixer le paysage d'un air absent, comme si toute leur énergie avait été puisée. Les poings de Damon étaient serrés, pendant qu'il ne cessait de se repasser la scène intérieurement, se torturant.

Ça faisait des heures qu'il y pensait, qu'il se demandait s'il était trop tard, et qu'une profonde douleur à l'intérieur de lui le faisait s'interroger sur ses réelles intentions envers Bonnie. Ce n'était pas une vraie tristesse, ce n'était pas le genre de chagrin où l'on sait que l'on est triste, où l'on pleure et qu'on sait pourtant qu'un jour tout s'arrangera. C'était plus une sorte de vide, comme s'il ne ressentait rien, et que c'était justement ça le problème.

 _"Pourquoi elle a un couteau dans sa poche?"_

« … Je vais appeler quelqu'un une fois rentré, il doit forcément y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. » finit par dire Stefan, se frottant la nuque d'un air mal à l'aise

Personne ne lui répondit, leurs mâchoires étaient crispées et leurs gorges serrées. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à faire. La joue appuyée contre sa fenêtre, Elena laissait des larmes couler librement sur son visage pâle. Les gouttes glissaient le long de sa peau avant de rencontrer la vitre, créant une sensation humide désagréable contre sa peau. Mais la doppleganger n'y prêtait pas attention, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle était comme vidée de ses forces, cette situation contrastait tellement avec la tempête d'il y a quelques heures qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _"Elle savait très bien que ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, et elle n'en avait pas après Bonnie."_

« On ne doit pas faire de conclusions hâtives... » murmura le vampire, resserrant un peu plus ses poings sur le volant

Les lèvres pincées, Caroline hocha doucement la tête, retenant difficilement un sanglot. Elle sentait son bras contre le sien, sa peau froide et pâle se presser contre la sienne, envoyant des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Elle gardait son visage tourné vers sa vitre, figée, ne voulant pas que les autres aperçoivent le rictus douloureux qui déformait son visage, et ne voulant pas que son regard tombe sur la personne assise à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Caroline savait que poser les yeux sur son corps sans vie était au-dessus de ses forces.

 _"Ça a peut-être un rapport avec l'utilisation de la pierre, il était dans sa poche, elle allait sûrement s'en servir juste après avoir récupéré la pierre."_

Il y eut un virage, et Caroline sentit son bras se presser un peu plus contre le sien. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et elle se rapprocha encore plus de sa portière. Elle serrait les dents, ayant l'impression de suffoquer dans cet espace si restreint. Sa vision se brouilla, et elle ferma les yeux, sentant quelques perles rouler le long de ses cils avant de terminer leur chemin directement sur le tissu de son jean. Une image de son amie lui revint, la peau blafarde et la couleur terne de ses iris, le regard vide de toutes émotions. La blonde tenta de pousser un souffle, mais le sentit rester coincé dans sa gorge. Un sanglot bloquait sa respiration, ayant besoin d'être relâché. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, et expira enfin, laissant une plainte échappé ses lèvres.

 _"Dépêchez-vous, ses battements ralentissent encore plus!"_

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, elle n'en pouvait plus de les perdre incessamment, chaque semaine. C'était trop dur, de les voir dans cet état, d'écouter des phrases qui seraient peut-être leurs derniers mots, de voir leur regard si fatigué, si las de se battre. Caroline endurait ces situations, tentant de garder la tête haute pour ne pas les inquiéter, même si ça la déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle avait déjà vu tellement de personnes s'éteindre, ça semblait si facile ici, si rapide. Une personne pouvait disparaître en un instant, d'un meurtre, d'une maladie, d'un sort. Elle était tellement familière au deuil, et pourtant, elle était si terrifiée à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

Une main entra dans son champ de vision, s'étant glissée entre un siège et sa portière pour se tendre dans sa direction. Caroline releva le regard vers Elena, l'apercevant dans le rétroviseur, et vit que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, gardant son regard posé sur les montagnes au loin. Le vampire prit la main dans la sienne, appréciant la chaleur émanant de son amie. Elle y appliqua une légère pression, comme pour la remercier de son soutien, mais ne dit rien. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger des mots se voulant réconfortant, elles avaient juste besoin de la présence de l'autre.

 _"Pourquoi un couteau?!"_

« On s'inquiète peut-être pour rien. » tenta de se rassurer le conducteur

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène. Il se souvenait des cris, de l'affolement, du froid, de l'odeur des perles salées qui roulaient le long des joues de Caroline, de tous ces battements de cœur si rapides, si forts, de cette odeur nauséabonde émanant du sang noir. Mais il se souvenait surtout du sang qui s'arrêtait de battre dans les veines de son amie, de sa peau glacée sous ses doigts, de son couteau qui traçait un trait sur sa main inerte, et du long silence qui avait suivi toute cette agitation.

Ces secondes interminables durant lesquelles ils avaient fixé son corps inanimé, ces secondes durant lesquelles il aurait pu jurer voir les yeux de son frère s'humidifier pour la première fois depuis des années. Puis il se souvenait de ce faible battement, à peine perceptible. De leurs yeux qui s'illuminaient au même instant, de cette sensation dans son ventre, de leurs genoux qui heurtaient le sol alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous à ses côtés. Il se souvient avoir attendu bêtement durant de longues minutes, ils étaient tellement persuadés qu'elle se réveillerait.

 _"Bonnie !"_

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un coma. » continua-t-il. « Et même si s'en était un, elle se réveillera. »

 _«_ Et si c'était un coma, Stefan ? » s'énerva Elena. « Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais? »

Les sourcils froncés, Stefan détourna son regard de la route quelques secondes, posant les yeux sur la doppleganger. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le paysage des yeux, le visage tourné vers sa vitre. Le vampire n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, d'un seul coup, elle semblait si agressive, ni en quoi ses propos l'avaient heurtée. Il tentait juste de rassurer les autres, de _se_ rassurer. Au fond, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucune importance.

 _"Et si on faisait fausse route?! Elle avait un couteau, oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire !''_

« Tu sais ce qui pourrait être en train de lui arriver ? Une mort cérébrale, ou même un coma profond, qui pourrait aboutir sur un état végétatif, alors je t'interdis de nous dire qu'on s'inquiète pour rien. » conclut-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère

Personne n'osa parler durant de longues minutes, alors qu'ils considéraient tous ce qu'elle venait de dire. Stefan se contenta de s'excuser, sans quitter une nouvelle fois la route des yeux. Puis un sanglot étouffé se fit soudainement entendre à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Le conducteur ne réagit pas, pensant que Caroline s'était remise à pleurer, mais remarqua ensuite que les épaules d'Elena semblaient trembler.

 _"Peut-être qu'elle comptait justement l'utiliser contre elle-même? J'ai remarqué que la pierre semblait s'agiter en sa présence, mais en fait elle réagissait à son sang! Et si la pierre avait besoin de rentrer en contact avec le sang?"_

Il la fixa quelques secondes d'un regard désolé, la voyant cacher son visage dans la manche recouvrant sa main. Depuis l'arrière, Caroline exerça une légère pression sur sa main qu'elle tenait toujours. Un silence retomba entre eux, seulement troublé par les sanglots discrets d'Elena, et plus personne ne parla pendant de longues heures. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

 _''… Elle ne se réveille pas.''_

* * *

Ils étaient proches de la frontière lorsque Stefan décida enfin de s'arrêter, ayant besoin d'air frais, de pouvoir enfin respirer un peu. Il eut à peine le temps de se garer avant que Caroline ne disparaisse de la voiture, sans même y jeter un second regard. Le vampire se retrouva vite seul, et jeta un regard bref à Bonnie avant de sortir à son tour. Il s'était arrêté à une aire d'autoroute apparemment abandonnée, dont les vitres étaient sales et les murs délavés. Le soleil s'était couché depuis une heure, et l'endroit était seulement éclairé par quelques vieux lampadaires, qui, étonnamment, tenaient encore debout malgré le vent qui soufflait.

Son regard suivit la lumière des lampadaires, menant jusqu'au vieux bâtiment contre lequel s'était adossée Elena. Elle avait les yeux baissés, fixant d'un air attristé son amie, assise par terre, la tête entre les mains. Ses épaules ne tremblaient plus, elle avait arrêté de pleurer depuis quelques heures. Depuis, elle restait silencieuse, le regard dans le vague, et les pupilles vides de cette étincelle qu'elle avait toujours eu. Caroline était trop occupée à ne penser à rien pour faire semblant de rester aussi optimiste que lui. Un rire mauvais échappa des lèvres du cadet des frères Salvatore. Qui essayait-il de berner ? Il n'était pas optimiste, il n'en avait même pas envie, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de se terrer dans le silence tout comme le faisait Caroline. Après tout, il n'avait plus la situation en main, et ne la comprenait même plus. Il ne savait rien, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, ni ce qu'il en adviendrait de Bonnie. L'enjeu était beaucoup trop important pour sa propre santé mentale. Ou ce n'était même pas un coma, ou s'en était un, et elle risquait l'état végétatif. Elle aurait même pu être à l'instant même en mort cérébrale. Ils ne savaient rien, et leur ignorance les tuait à petit feu.

Détournant le regard, Stefan remarqua qu'une silhouette se dessinait au loin, dos aux lampadaires. Elle semblait s'éloigner, et en plissant légèrement les yeux, il remarqua que celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à son frère. Le brun regarda rapidement autour de lui, et comprit qu'effectivement, c'était bien Damon qui était en train de partir de son côté. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour le rattraper, et l'arrêta, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension

Il sentit les membres de Damon se tendre sous sa main, alors qu'il se retournait vers lui, le visage dénué de toute émotion. « A ton avis, Steffy ? » rétorqua-t-il, un air exaspéré sur le visage. Il jeta un regard mauvais à la main toujours déposée sur son épaule, et Stefan la retira, la laissant retomber mollement à ses côtés.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin de plus d'informations, parce qu'il était actuellement complètement perdu. Pourquoi Damon voulait-il repartir de son côté, à pied, alors qu'ils avaient une voiture ? Son frère sembla remarquer sa confusion, levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole.

« Quoi, parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais rester rien qu'une minute de plus assis à côté du corps de Bonnie à écouter Blondie pleurer ? »

L'aîné des frères Salvatore vit les iris de son frère s'assombrir d'un instant à l'autre, et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. _C'est parti pour la leçon de moral..._ pensa-t-il, exaspéré. Stefan serra les poings, se retenant de se jeter sur son frère. Il en avait marre de son irresponsabilité, de la façon dont il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde.

« Parce que tu crois que cette situation nous plaît, Damon ?! Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de devoir rentrer à Mystic Falls avec le corps de mon amie plongée dans le coma ? Celle que j'avais promis d'aider, celle que je m'étais promis de protéger ? » hurla Stefan, perdant son sang-froid. « On endure tous cette situation, parce qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement sortir de la voiture et déclarer que tu rentres à pieds ! »

« Oh, Saint-Stefan, c'est adorable. Tu persistes à penser que je ne suis pas qu'un petit con égoïste ? »

Puis soudainement, le regard de Stefan s'adoucit, sans que Damon ne le remarque. C'était trop exagéré pour être réel, trop forcé. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, et était tombé dans une colère noire face à l'égoïsme de son frère, mais avait oublié que c'était juste sa réaction face à la douleur, sa seule défense. Il prenait un air détaché, enterrait ses sentiments au plus profond de son être, et se comportait de la pire façon possible. Damon souffrait tout autant que lui.

« Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi, après tout c'est bien ce que vous avez fait quand Bonnie est tombée malade, non ? » conclut Damon d'une voix glaciale, lui tournant déjà le dos

Stefan fixa la silhouette de son frère peu à peu s'éloigner de la faible lumière émanant des lampadaires, les lèvres pincées. Encore un de moins. Les liens se desserraient, certains partaient, certains se terraient dans le silence, et d'autres étaient déjà bien loin. Leur monde tout entier semblait s'effondrer, et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de sorcière pour tout arranger en un tour de magie.

 _''… Et maintenant ?''_


End file.
